Wasted Memories
by CatchingPeeta
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since they were 5 years old. When Katniss is 10, her father gets a job transfer to NC. Katniss and Peeta go their separate ways. Well, you know what they say. People change. After not seeing Peeta for 6 years, Katniss decides to come back to VA and she see's what she's been dreading all her life. A different Peeta. Read! Rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so mad. Ugh, so, I guess I had a virus on my computer or some shit and it decided to erase all the files I had on the Original 'Wasted Memories' and even the story. So, because I love you all so much, I'm going to try and rewrite as best as I can. But even better! Hopefully anyways. **

**Again, super sorry!  
**

**_Summary: _Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since they were 5 years old. When Katniss is 10, her father gets a job transfer to NC. Katniss and Peeta go their separate ways. Well, you know what they say. People change. After not seeing Peeta for 6 years, Katniss decides to come back to VA and she see's what she's been dreading all her life. A different Peeta.  
**

**I know it's different, but different is good right? I think so!  
**

**But, I know that you were all loving Wasted Memories, and you'll love this too! Just a different plot than the original because I don't remember word for word of the last one.  
**

**This story will be alternating between Katniss and Peeta's POV. First couple of chapters will be in Katniss' POV.  
**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

_Five Years Old:_

"Peeta!" I squeal, running and tripping over to my best friend. I've only known him for about a week, but he's a fantastic drawer and best friend! He even gives me compliments about me being the bestest singer ever!

"Hi Katniss." Peeta's blue eyes sparkle and the missing gaps in his mouth show more than ever.

"I missed you." I wrap my arms around his waist, not caring about his reaction.

"Well I'm here now!" Peeta smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. "I want you to have this." He steals my arm away from my side and puts a homemade bracelet on my wrist. It has Peeta's name on it. He holds out his hand and he's made one too; with my name on it. "Now you know that I'm always there for you." I lean over to him and kiss his cheek.

"And I'm there for you!" I squeal back, pulling him over to the swing set.

"Love you." Peeta blushes looking away from me. I blush also but say it back. He looks up at me and smiles and we continue to swing in peace.

Our five year old minds not having a care in the world.

_Ten Years Old:_

This can't be happening. This can't be happening! "We can't be moving!" I had only just turned ten a month ago, and we're already moving. We never stay in one place more than a couple of years.

"Don't yell at your mother, Katniss. It's my job that's moving. Not hers." My father brushes the hair away my face. He gets on his knees so he's at about the same level as me. I look away from him, frustrated.

"I don't care. I'm not moving." How could I want to move? I had a life here. I actually had the time to make friends. That's why I _hate _making friends when I know we're going to move eventually.

"So you're just going to stay here?" My father has a slight smile and gives off a bit of a chuckle.

"I can live with Peeta!" That's an idea. But, it could work. He's already my best friend. We could be best friends that live together! My father chuckles again and I keep a straight face. He found this funny when I didn't.

"I would go and talk to him before we have to start packing." Packing? Already? Great! This summer was off to a horrible start! I huff and storm out of my house, mad at my dad. Mad at my mom! How could she let him do this? We have such a great life here.

Peeta's sitting on his porch with his two older brothers. His older brothers are twins named Rainer and Daren. They're both five years older than Peeta, making them both fifteen.

"Hey Catnip." Daren smiles at me, looking up from his phone.

"Hey guys." I manage to get out, trying to hold back my tears. I look over at Peeta and see him stand up, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"Katniss." He smiles at me, his crooked teeth popping out. He'll need braces soon. I'm going to miss him getting braces.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I shift from one leg to another; nervous. Peeta tells Rainer and Daren he'll be back and looks at me with worried eyes. He should be worried. He doesn't even know how this is making me feel.

We walk far enough to where I know they won't be able to hear us. I sit down on the bus bench at the end of our road and my shoulders slouch. I was going to grow old with no Peeta, and a hump on my back. I'm going to look like my grandmother. She lost her husband and she has a huge hump on her back from bending over so much and not having good posture.

"You okay?" Peeta finally speaks up. I shake my head and then the tears fall. And there's no stopping 'em. "What's wrong?" He asks again, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"My parents told me some news today." I whisper, trying to start off as simple as possible. The calm before the storm.

"Good or bad?" He pulls me closer to him, and I gently put my head on his shoulder. It makes me calm down some and the tears stop falling from my eyes.

"Peeta I'm moving." I blurted without thinking. I feel his body stiffen next to me before he gets up and stands in front of me with tears in his eyes. My eyes start to tear back up.

"Tell me you're kidding, Catnip." He mumbles, looking down. I see a tear fall from his cheek and I panic. I can't hurt him. He was my best friend. But, as my mother always use to tell me, 'Nothing last forever.' She was wrong! Peeta's and mine friendship will last forever. No matter how far away we are from each other. And her and my father seem to be getting along quite fine. She better tell me that she lied when she told me that.

"I'm not." I stand up and put my hand under his chin, making him look at me.

"Where are you movin' to?" He mumbles once again. He's going to hate me forever. Ugh, thanks mom and dad.

"North Carolina." I whisper. My hands drop to my sides and Peeta sits back down on the bench, his head in his hands. I hear him crying and I rub his back. "I'm sorry, Peeta."

"When are you leaving?" Another question.

"My dad said after I told you I'd have to get back home so we can start packing. So I guess soon." Peeta stands up and starts walking away. I didn't want him to leave! I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to stay here with me. I didn't want to leave with a mad Peeta! "Where are you going?" I call to him. He stops and turns around.

"Don't let me stop you from packing. Have a nice life." Then he turns back around and starts his way back to his house.

I cry all the way back to my house. When I walk inside my mother rushes to my side with a crying Prim right at her side. Looks like we're both sad little kids.

"Katniss, baby, what's wrong?" My mother wipes away the tears from my eyes. That makes me cry even harder.

"Peeta.." I start off. I start to get the hiccups but manage to finish. "He- he- le- left.. me." My mother pulls me to her and cradles my head to her chest, whispering soothing words in my ear. I wrap my arms around her waist and cry some more.

"He's just a boy, Katniss. There's plenty of them out there in the world." I can't help but smile at my mom. She was trying make me feel better and I was completely thankful for that. But there was only so many best friends you can have before you decide to not try anymore.

My mother eventually pulls away and tells me she's already packed my stuff while I was gone. We load all the stuff in the moving truck and I sit in the backseat of my our mini van with a sleeping Prim.

I was still upset with Peeta. But I got over it when he didn't come over to say goodbye as we left the neighborhood. Rainer and Daren, even his parents waved us goodbye. Peeta wasn't with them though.

I look down at the friendship bracelet he gave me five years ago and play with it. I don't take it off. Peeta might be mad at me, but he'll always be my best friend. I know I should take it off after what just happened, but I can't. Because I know he's kept his on. At least I hope he has.

_Fourteen Years Old: _

High school. Something I've only ever heard about in movies. Nah, just kidding. But it's the only one I've ever seen up close. I was finally going to high school!

Peeta and I use to talk about us walking the halls tall and proud when we were allowed to go. But, I'm walking the halls tall and proud with someone else this year.

Gale Hawthorne.

He was the only one who wanted to be my friend when I moved here. At least there was someone I could trust as much as I did Peeta.

"Ready?" He holds out his hand, waiting for our hands to touch. It wasn't something I would have done with just anybody, except Gale or Peeta. I take his hand and smile at him.

"Ready." And we walk into high school. Ready for our lives to start up again.

World, here I come. Welcome Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire.

* * *

**Before you all freak out about the length, I'm letting you know, that this is just an introduction! Later on chapters will be longer, trust me. Now again, before you all hurt me; I'm not into the whole Gale/Katniss relationship and the whole love triangle thing. I think it's a waist but hey, some people enjoy it. So, Gale and Peeta will not be fighting over Katniss. But Gale will be in some drama along with Peeta. Just not a love triangle! Oh shoot, I****'ve given so much away!  
**

**I know it might not be as best as the original, but I'm trying my best to make it as close as possible with just a little bit of changes.  
**

**So, review all over again my loves! Reviews make me type and update faster. Oh, before I forget. The updating schedule is every other day, unless I am busy it'll be an extra day, or not busy at all and it'll be the next day. Just make sure you keep in touch for when the next chapter is up!  
**

**Again, review, favorite, follow. Something. Anything!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**xxxxxooooooxxxxx  
**

**CP.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was nice to see some of the same people reviewing and favoring and even following, but I wasn't that impressed with the amount of reviews I got, -shrugs- that's not gonna stop me from writing the story though. It just won't make me write faster than I usually would. **

**But, if you haven't already, go check out my others story while you wait for me to update this one. All up to you though.  
**

**Now to this story! This chapter will be where Katniss is now 16 and she's filling all of us on her last two years of her life. Similar to the original, just a bit different because well, there isn't a boarding school in this story and Gale wasn't in Katniss' life when she moved. But, if you have not read the old one, then don't worry about it. (:  
**

**Chapter POV: Katniss  
**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

"Gale, that's not funny." I stare like a blank page at Gale.

Gale looks like he's been taking steroids his entire life. He went from being 5'10, to 6'3. As I, well, I grew about two or three inches. His hair went from a blonde to a black, his voice went from squeaky to deep. And like I said, I barely changed. Gale says he sees a lot of changes in me, but I don't see any.

The only reason why I'm actually not whining about North Carolina anymore, is because of Gale. He's showed me how North Carolina isn't all that bad. And I've made some friends but I'm closer to Gale than the rest.

Some of our mutual friends think Gale and I are dating. But we always tell me we aren't. Gale and I are only best friends. We even told each other one night, after we shared a secret kiss, that it'd be better if we'd just stay friends. We didn't want to jeopardize our amazing friendship.

"It's _hilarious _you party pooper." Gale stuck his tongue out of his mouth and I grabbed it. "Ow ow ow!" He tries to get his tongue loose from my grip and I smile and squeeze is tighter between my fingers.

"Don't be such a jerk." I grab my books, letting go of his tongue and start walking out of our school library. The only peace I get nowadays. Okay, not if Gale is with me anyways.

"I'm not being a jerk, I'm trying to make you lighten up." Gale rushes over to me as I'm halfway out the door of the library.

"You call it lightening up, I call it 'you being a jerk.'" I stop and glare at Gale. I was trying to study for this big history exam, and Gale had to keep poking me and bothering me.

"You study all the time. Sometimes you even study just to study!" He groans as we walk outside; into the hot summer air.

"Sorry I'm actually trying to pass and get into a good college." I mumble, he can still hear me though. I hear him sigh and he puts his arm around me.

"Sorry." I look up at him and smile, he smiles back, knowing he's in the clear. "Good." He kisses my cheek and we make our way to my house. My mother always makes a good snack when I come home. She always makes extra for Gale.

We get to my house and I see my dad talking to someone on the phone on the porch. We ignore him and walk into my house, where my mother is looking at bills and Prim is reading a book. Prim looks up and gives us a smile, and my mother runs her fingers through her hair, sighing.

I know we aren't going broke, because of the move, my father has been making loads and loads of money. But if my mother was actually sighing, something was wrong.

"Hey," My mothers head shoots up and she glances between Gale and I. "Everything okay?" I feel Gale's hand rub small circles on my back, trying to calm me down. Even though I wasn't getting worked up, he was. He was always so paranoid.

"Sit down, both of you." I look over at Gale, and he looks back at me, worry dancing around in his eyes. I wonder what my eyes were showing to him. I sit down and Gale sits down next to me. Prim sits up straight and shakes her head. What is going on?

"Mom, you tell them. Or I will." Prim warns my mother. I look at my sister, surprised. She's never been so bold towards my mother. My father walks in, nodding to my mother and stands behind my mother.

"Gale, I know you and Katniss have been friends for quite some time now," Where is this going? It even involves Gale! "But Katniss' father has been transferred back to Virginia." There it was. I stiffen.

So, I make _another _friend and my parents decide _again _that it's time to move? Are they serious? I look around, waiting for some camera crew to pop out and scream 'You've just been punk'd!' but no one comes out. And I knew this is really happening.

"But, there's a catch." My father puts his hands up in my mother defense. He must have realized the stiffened figures Gale and I turned into. Wait, a catch?

"What kind of catch?" Gale finally speaks up, looking between my mother and my father. Gale was like a son they've never had, so of course there's a catch.

"You can come with us." My father smiles. I finally take a breath and my freaking out disappears. I was okay with moving back, frankly because I wanted to see Peeta, but I didn't plan on leaving Gale, but now that he can come with us, I'm okay with leaving.

"What about his parents?" I finally manage to get out.

"We already talked to them, they said as long as you check in everyday, you can come." Gale and I get up and both squeeze my parents. I look at Prim and pull her in the hug too.

After our super huge family hug, Gale rushes home to start getting everything together. I can't help but think about Peeta. I didn't want to leave North Carolina anymore. Gale wasn't the only friend I've made while I was here. I had Annie! Oh Annie. I completely forgot about Annie. I couldn't leave Annie. Gale was the guy person I could talk to when I needed advice. But when I needed a girl to talk to, Annie was there.

I grab my cell phone out of my bag and dial Annie's number, more faster than ever. She picks up the phone on the second ring. "Hey." I hear her mumble. She was never 'right' in the head, but she's always seemed fine around me.

"Annie, I'm moving!" I whine, the other end of the phone gets quiet. I could probably hear a pin drop. That's how quiet it got.

"I'm coming with you. Enough said!" I hear some more scuffling around and then I hear Annie sigh. "Your parents invited Gale and not me?" She gasps and I giggle.

"I know right! I mean, I'm not complaining. They should've asked both of you!" I gasp back, not being one bit sarcastic. My parents should've asked Annie's parents also. They already neglect her enough as it is.

"It's alright, Katniss. I'll save up enough money to come and move there by myself. It's no problem."

"Aw, Annie!" I squeal, excited that she was just going to try. "I feel bad that you have to save up YOUR own money though." And then I frown, sad. I didn't want her spending thousands of dollars just to move back to Virginia with me.

"It's fine, it won't even be right away. I'll need some time getting the money. But hey, I gotta go." We say our goodbyes and get off the phone. I didn't want her spending the money, like I said.

"Ugh," I groan, flopping backwards on my bed, yawning.

I didn't want to go to sleep, but if I was yawning, then I was tired. Today was exhausting. Tomorrow better be easy or I'll fall asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

* * *

**So, give me the reviews? A lot of them too please! I have a lot of followers but not that many reviews. So, review please! Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews. (: And I'm still super mad that the old one got deleted, but I'm going to take that as a good sign. I guess. **

**So, for my readers who have been with me since 'This Is Not Love' til now, you may remember how I started to write two stories at once, well, I'm thinking about doing that again, because I got this amazing story in my head and I don't want to lose it. Well, it's basically about PK in 'The Vow'. I have everything ready for it, all I need to do is just start writing it. And then I have even a couple more stories to write after this and that. So, if you're following me, you won't get bored. Ever!  
**

**Now, onto this story. Remember, just keep reviewing for faster updates!  
**

**Chapter POV: Katniss / Peeta  
**

* * *

"Katniss! Wake up! We gotta start packin' soon!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs. I roll over and stuff my face into my pillow. I did not want to get up.

My pillow feels a bit lumpy, so I reach under it and pull out a bracelet. The one _he _gave me. I refuse to ever speak his name again. After a year of my friendship with Gale, I decided it was time to take it off. It was about 5 years since we've last spoken when I took it off, so why keep it on? It may sound like a horrible excuse, but it makes completely sense to me.

I put the bracelet back under my bed and get up. I stretched and my neck cracks, making me feel a bit light headed. I hate it when my neck cracks.

"There you are," My mother walks over to me with boxes in her hands. She throws them all on my arms. "Here, go start packing." My head falls back and I groan. I had just woken up and my mother is already torturing me.

"I just woke up, are you serious?" I mutter under my breath. No one can hear me and I'm completely thankful. I don't want to start a pointless argument with my mother.

So, I climb back up the stairs and start packing. About 3 hours later Gale calls. It's about 2pm, and he says he'll be over soon with lunch. I'm starving! When you don't eat breakfast, it comes back to bite you in the ass.

He's here 5 minutes later with Chick-Fil-A. I'm thanking the gods for Gale bringing this because it's probably my favorite fast food place ever. We all sit down at our dining room table and even on the couch, eating like we haven't eaten in years. This is family. Who cares how you eat around family.

"Hows packin' goin'?" Gale manages to get out with his mouth full of french fries.

"It's good. I wish we weren't leaving so early though. I would've liked more sleep." I say, shrugging my shoulders. Sometimes I hate speaking my mind because I know whatever is on my mind, will never change. But I do it anyways despite that.

"Well, after we're done. I'll help you." Gale smiles and I smile back at him.

I'll just make him do all the heavy lifting. Which is, everything.

* * *

**Switching to Peeta's POV.**

* * *

I take one last puff and then throw it in the toilet. I hated smoking, it wasn't the healthiest thing in the world, but I'm still alive. I've been smoking for about a year and it's like a depressant. It makes me happy.

"Ugh, I need some more cigarettes." My friend Finnick groans throwing his in the toilet as well and then flushing it.

"I can get Daren to go buy us some more." I shrug my shoulders walking out of the bathroom.

"Won't he tell your mommy though?" Finnick teases and I push him and he falls into the lockers. I clutch my stomach and start cracking up. "That's not cool, bro." He wipes off his pants and gets back up.

"Screw my mom though. She won't do anything." It was true, my mom doesn't do anything. She threatened me once when she found a lighter in my jeans pocket once, but that was it.

My parents think I'm getting out of control with the whole smoking, drinking stuff. It's not like I drink everyday. And she acts like I'm the only one who smokes everyday. They blame _her_. It is her fault though. If she was still here, I'd be doing good in school. But then I'm happy she left. I don't get to be known as just her 'best friend'. I'm finally known as Peeta Mellark. Even if they only know my name because of my bad reputation. At least they know it.

"Let's just skip the rest of the day." Finnick suggests and I agree. I didn't feel like being here anymore. We sneak behind the teachers at the door and hop the fence to freedom. "My house?" Finnick's dad scared me and his mother tried to seduce me.

"I'll pass. Mine." We start walking the block journey to my house.

We're at my house in a minute, if even that. My mothers car is in the driveway and I roll my eyes. She was going to yell at me for skipping one period. Great.

We walk in my house and my mother if standing right there when we walk in. Her hands on her hips and she's shaking her head. "Peeta Mellark, you have got to be kidding me." I throw my bag on the floor, ignoring the presence of my mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Mellark." Finnick smiles politely. He's such a suck up around my parents.

"Finnick, do you mind if I talk to Peeta alone?" My mother smiles back at him. Finnick nods and starts walking up to my room. I'm glad my mother didn't force him to leave.

When Finnick is out of sight, my mother slams the front door closed and I jump, kinda scared. "What the hell Peeta! I have your school calling me telling you snuck out not even a minute ago? Are you serious? I have had it up to here!" She raises one arm over her head and I look down. I know my parents are disappointed in me, but I can't help it. It's what I turned into because.. because of Katniss Everdeen.

"Mom," I try to start off but she interrupts me.

"No Peeta! No more excuses! If you do not turn your life around in a month," She sighs and I look down. "If you do not turn your life around, and every part of it.. I'm sending you to a military school or something." She's never threatened to send me to another school, so now I know she's serious. But she doesn't understand how I can't change my life around. I've had one person to tell me right from wrong, and that was Katniss. But I don't know where the hell she is anymore. And it's my fault. I should have stayed there and talked to her. I shouldn't have been a coward and walked away.

"Okay." Is all I say before walking up to my room. I close the door shut and Finnick gives me a sad expression.

"You need to try dude." He says and I ignore him. I know I need to at least try.

"But how?" I put my head in my hands after sitting on my bed.

"I don't know, but I'll help, bro. I don't need my one and only friend being ship to boarding school." He puts his hand on my back and I know he's there for me.

He isn't the person I need, but I'll take what I can get. Who knows. Maybe a miracle will happen and I can turn my life around.

A guy can only hope.

* * *

**Did you like? I am sorry for late updating. I didn't think school would ever be so damn busy. And plus when I get home, I fall asleep without wanting to. **

**But, review. And I will try my best to start posting chapters faster.  
**

**Review review review.  
**

**I love you all, okay? So, next chapter will be the reunion, sorta.  
**

**So, review, follow, favorite.  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It is so hard trying to update in my time schedule. But I'm trying my hardest for all you! So, it's about 9 o'clock and I'm sweating my ass off, and I'm getting sleepy. But I'm finishing this chapter up for you. **

**Oh, and this chapter will be a sorta fast forward a day and Katniss and the family are back in Virginia.  
**

**The reviews are coming to me faster and faster! Lovin' it! Now, onto the story!  
**

**Chapter POV: Katniss (:  
**

**Enjoy my loves.**

* * *

Virginia was the same just how we left it. Nothing seemed out of place, and it was perfect. This was home. Gale was taking in his surroundings when my mother said that we were lucky because we're moving back into our old house. But, I remember then that Peeta lived across the street. I'm hoping he doesn't live there anymore because I don't know what I'll do if I see him.

"We're home." Prim claps her hands together and smiles. I clap myself, excited to be home. Prim might not remember clearly of Virginia, but I do. And I'm glad to be back.

"Home sweet home." I mumble, mostly to myself when we pull into the driveway of our home. I get all giddy inside when I notice a car across the street that looks like Peeta's mothers car. It's pretty bad I'm giddy.

We all get out of the car and start loading the boxes from the moving truck into the house. Prim is just walking next to my father, making it look like she's actually doing something. Smart girl.

"Prim, help." I whine, carrying a heavy box. Prim pouts, knowing her plan has been ruined.

"Ugh, fine." She goes to the truck and gets a box; a tiny box. It probably has earrings in it. If even that.

"Really Prim?" I put my hands on my hips and roll my eyes.

So about an hour or so later, we got all the boxes in the house, and my parents are unloading them, making sure Prim is doing the same and not just 'supervising' like earlier. I decide to take Gale outside and sit outside and show him around the neighborhood with his eyes because my legs hurt too much from unloading the boxes. I think I'll take a break.

"It's nice here." Gale closes his eyes and leans back, letting the sun shine over his face.

"It's gets a little colder in the winter, that's the only difference." I lean back and put my arms over my eyes so the sun doesn't hurt them.

"Uh," Gale pushes my shoulder. I sit up and look at him. His eyes are looking across the street and I follow his eyes. I see a boy standing outside and is staring over here. He has curly blonde hair. I try and think if that's what Peeta looked like, but he had always had short blonde hair.

The boy starts walking over here and I look down, trying to calm my heart. I'm not sure why I was so nervous. I didn't even know if this boy was really Peeta, but I guess I'd be finding out soon enough.

He gets on our side of the street and when I see the dimples on his cheeks, I know it's Peeta. I manage to stand up and stare at him. I'm not sure if he knows it's me, but deep down I'm praying he does.

"Katniss?" I hear him say. So he does. I feel a huge smile spread across my face and I swallow the lump that was building up in my throat.

"Hi, Peeta." I see a smile form across his face and he fills in the gap between us so he's about a step away. I see his blue eyes sparkling and I get all tingly inside. I shouldn't be happy to see him. But I am.

"You're here." He reaches his hand out and caresses my cheek. It's been forever since I've actually felt his touch.

"I'm here." He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my forehead on his chest. He's squeezing me and I'm squeezing him.

"This feels like a dream." He whispers in my ear.

We continue to hung for about 30 or so seconds and then I remember Gale's with me. I pull away from Peeta and step back next to Gale. Peeta frowns and looks at Gale, giving him a glare. It was kinda sexy seeing Peeta all jealous. At least I think it was jealousy.

"Peeta, this is Gale. Gale, this is Peeta." I introduce them to each other.

"So, this is the famous Peeta I've heard nothing about." Gale smirks, winks at me, and holds out his hand for Peeta to shake. Peeta shakes Gale's hand and they have a staring contest. "Just kidding, dude. You can loosen your grip." Gale gives a weak chuckle.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Peeta shrugs his shoulders, giving me a small smile. I look at Gale and burst out laughing.

"Not even!" I choke out between my gasps for air.

"Oh, well, I just figured since.. Ya know.." Peeta rubs the back of his neck. I smile at his shyness.

"Gale's just a friend. Trust me, him and I have already been over the whole 'us dating' thing." Gale chuckles and nods, swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"She's a little sister to me." I push him off me and roll my eyes.

"When I'm like three months older than you, but okay." Gale makes a 'psh' sound and I roll my eyes again. "Don't be ridiculous."

"So Peeta, Katniss has told me tons about you. I heard you broke her heart when she left." I slapped my hand on my forehead, flabbergasted at what he just said. He wasn't suppose to say that out loud! I stomp my foot on the ground and glare at Gale. "Watch out. Your eyes twitching." Gale laughs so loud I swear he's going to bust my eardrum.

"Gale, don't be so immature." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Immature? That's what boring people say to fun people. 'You're immature!' That's like saying 'You're fun when I'm boring.'" Peeta even laughs at this.

"You two are like brother and sister." Peeta laughs.

"Boys." I roll my eyes, walking away and trying to get into my house.

"See ya at school, Katniss?" Peeta calls to me. I turn around and smile at him, he smiles back.

"School." I then turn back around and walk into my house, Gale hot on my heels.

"He seems pretty nice." Gale pulls me over to the side when we get in the house.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just a sorry for him to be my friend again." I wasn't going to be a complete bitch to Peeta. But I wasn't just going to open up and hold his hand like nothing ever happened between us.

Everyone thinks it's that easy to be forgiven. Well, when you're friends with Katniss Everdeen, nothing is ever easy.

We walk into the kitchen where my parents are. I sigh and everyone looks at me.

"I just saw Peeta." My mother turns to me and my father cracks his knuckles, trying to be funny.

"Oh? And what did he manage to say?" My mom says sarcastically with a smile on her face. An evil looking smile.

"Well, sorry wasn't a word he used. He said it felt like he was dreaming, blah, blah, blah." I eat a McDonald's fry off Prim's plate.

"You didn't seem like he hurt you. You were all," Gale turns around, pretends to hug himself, and starts making kissing noises and move around like he's making out with someone. Prim giggles.

"Sounds like them." Prim giggles even more.

"You probably don't even remember him." I stare at my little sister.

"Well, mom use to tell me stories about you and Peeta." My mother gasps, shocked that her secret was given away.

"And what did she tell you?" I look at Prim.

"She said how you two would talk all the time and wouldn't leave each others side. And how you and him would hug like there's no tomorrow!" My sister sighed like she was retelling a tragic love story. I shake my head, looking at my mother. She's looking between my sister and I, amused.

"How dare you, mother? We were never hugging like there's no tomorrow." I look over at my father. Who even has a smile on his face. "Right daddy?" I smile sweetly at my father. Hoping he'll be on my side.

"Nah, you're mother's story sounds about right." I throw a fry at my dad and he catches it in his mouth. Then I throw another one which hits my mother who just so happens to be walking in front of my father.

"Oh, it's on." Gale chuckles, stealing my fries and throwing them at Prim and I.

And then the food fight starts. I love my family. But this conversation about Peeta and I is not even close to finished.

"I'm going to get you my pretty, and you're little sister too." Gale says in that creepy Wizard of Oz voice.

Like I said, I love my family. No matter how dumb we truly are.

* * *

**I love you all. Truly. (: **

**But leave me lots of love like you all have been doing! Reviews, reviews, reviews!  
**

**And again, I'm trying to post chapters as fast as I can, but it's really hard when there's only one computer in your house and homework is being given to me everyday. But I still post for you my loves.  
**

**So, reviews, reviews, reviews.  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my loves. I am terribly sorry for the long update! I had to get a new computer, and THEN it got this huge virus on it. I'm currently at the library doing homework and decided to get on it here. I will hopefully be getting the computer back, virus free, tomorrow. The latest will be Saturday but I really doubt that. I'm not giving up on you guys though! I just want you all to know that this story is still going, and I'm not dead!

So please, keep posted for the next chapter and I promise it'll be worth it.

Love you all! Muah!

Lots of love,

CP


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves. I've missed you. It's been too long. (: So, I'm at my school, skipping class, just to finish this chapter for all you guys. I deserve lots of love after this chapter. **

**The reviews I've been receiving for this story are beyond amazing. And please, don't stop! You all are making me super happy and excited to keep writing more chapters!  
**

**So, this chapter will be a Katniss/Peeta chapter where they will both be talking to each other about, well, ya know. Anyways. Enjoy the chapter my loves. Muah!  
**

**Chapter POV: Peeta's for now.**

* * *

"So, why were you all over that girl across the street?" My mother said, not looking up from washing the dishes. I walk up behind her and kiss her cheek, she freezes. "Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?" She squints her eyes at me.

"That was Katniss, mom." I smile brightly at her. She looks at me with worry buried deep in her eyes.

"What is that _girl _doing back here?" She slammed her fist down on the kitchen counter and I rolled my eyes.

"Mother, calm down. I'm happy she's back. Things can go back to normal." At least, I was hoping they could. I didn't want her to come back and us not even try and be friends again. All we can do is try.

"Normal? Nothing will ever be normal in anyone's life is that _little bitch _is back!" My mother managed to get out with her teeth together, not moving one bit while she was talking.

"Don't talk about her like that." I whisper, jumping up and sitting on the counter. My mother crosses her arms across her chest and rolls her eyes at me.

"I will talk about Ms. Everdeen like I have been as long as I feel like it. She doesn't deserve your friendship." My mom didn't even know the whole story. Katniss wasn't the one who screwed up everything we had. I did. If I had just said bye to her or something other than just walking away, we'd still be friends today. And my mother wouldn't be as pissed off as her as she is now.

"You don't have to be so ignorant." I mutter, also shrugging my shoulders. She glares at me.

"S'cuse me? I guess I was wrong. One thing you don't need in your life is that _little bitch._" She spits _bitch _out of her mouth like it's poison.

"I need to go." Then I turn away and walk out of my house. I don't want to go back over to see Katniss because I still want to give her her space. Even if I'm squirming in my jeans just to see her again. I decided to head over to Finnick's house and see what he's been doing. Now you know I'm bored because I rather do anything than go over to his house with his parents.

I actually get my bike and ride it over to his house. I don't stop the bike when I see no bikes anywhere near his house. I sigh and start to make my way back to my house. Hoping that I stalled enough so that Katniss and I can speak again.

When I get to my house Katniss, Gale, and I guess Prim, were all sitting outside at her house. Prim was squirting Gale with the water hose and Katniss was picking the grass out of the ground. Looks just like her. Her hand cascades down her back, the wind making it blow. It makes me get a little shy before I cross the street and get to her house.

**Katniss' POV. **

"Hey, Peeta." I say without looking up from the grass. I didn't have to see him to know it was him. He's the only person I'll ever meet that walks like he has brick feet.

"Katniss." He smiles at me and adds a slight nod. "I feel like every time I come over your house you're picking grass." I can't help but smile.

"I usually don't do it anymore. There wasn't just anything better to do. So, I decided to pick the grass." I give him a bright smile which he happily returns.

"That's good. You don't need to ruin to beautiful grass." Beautiful grass? Oh please help me god! This conversation is going straight to boring faster than any of us can help it.

"Gale, lets go inside. I want to show you something." Prim grabs Gale's hand and pulls him inside. Thank you, Prim!

It took a couple of minutes after Gale left for me to get the nerve to confront Peeta. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to make him mad at me. Hell, I should be screaming at him though.

"Peeta," I sigh and start off with. I didn't want to just start going off on him. I wanted it to make it seem like I can at least be nice after everything he's put me through. "I don't think a sorry is going to fix anything. You hurt me." Even though I've been living my life like he doesn't exist.

"I know, I know! I just don't want to live in regret for the rest in my life for being a douche bag to you that one day that changed our whole entire outlook on each other." He was rambling, meaning he was worrying. I'd worry to if I was him. He ruined a perfectly good friendship.

"But," I don't manage to finish the rest of my sentence before Peeta cuts me off.

"I hurt you though? You killed me! I was literally dying inside a little more each day. I started drinking, doing drugs, doing illegal shit! And you have the nerve to say that _I hurt you_?" I stand in shock in front of him, my mouth wide open; along with my eyes. He was drinking? Doing drugs? He was even into illegal stuff? This was not the Peeta I knew. Or that I wanted to know.

"The Peeta _I _knew, would never have done any of that bullshit. So I don't know who you are, but get a life." I turn away and step one foot on my porch before turning around and looking at him. "And don't bother talking to me until you decide to get your shit straight, Peeta Mellark." And then I turned my head to face my house, and walked right inside.

I did _not _want to know this Peeta because the last thing I want to do, is follow in _that _path.

* * *

**So. Long time no talk my lovelies. Hows is hangin'? Sorry for the longest update ever. You already know why! But, for the horribly long delay, please review. And I will start to update like my usual schedule has been.  
**

**So, I love you and so sorry for a short chapter. It may seem short, but it's really not that short as it looks. So, review, favorite, follow.  
**

**Something! Anything!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**My loves! As some of you may be wondering what my writing schedule is. Well, since school is a killer, and I'm trying hard not to overuse my computer, I'm changing my writing schedule to every two or three days. This is so I do not get behind in homework, and I still have to time to come up with how and what to write for the following chapter. **

**I really appreciate all the followers I have been getting for this story! It really inspires me to keep on writing. **

**But again, I'm super sorry about the late updates. I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can!  
**

**So, now onto the story!  
**

**Where did we leave off last chapter? Katniss being furious with Peeta? Alright. Well. Not for long, or maybe for ever. (:  
**

**Chapter POV: Katniss**

* * *

I shouldn't be mad at Peeta for doing mistakes while I was gone. I wasn't the only person doing terrible things. I wasn't the best child when I left.

"You're being such a hypocrite." Gale groans, throwing a pillow at my back. I snap my head around and glare at him.

"A hypocrite? That is the last thing you should ever be calling me." I spit the words out of my mouth. I wasn't going to be called something that I am far from. I knew Peeta admitted that he did some bad things, but I have this feeling that he hasn't stopped them. I may have done some things wrong in my past, but I corrected myself before they got in the way of my future. Obviously Peeta Mellark doesn't have a good future set for him.

"Well, you are acting like one, Katniss. You have no room to talk about doing drugs. Or hey, even drinking." I walk up to Gale and grab his two lips between my thumb and my index finger.

"You say one word out loud about that shit, and they will be the last words you ever speak." I threaten him. He pushes me away and rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying, Kat. You shouldn't be mad at him when you aren't as innocent either." I guess somewhere between all them words coming out of Gale's mouth, he was right. But I didn't want to admit that. Especially right now. In front of him. Maybe when I'm on my death bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mumble, biting on my nails. "I don't have time for your shit." Then the joking around begins.

"'Cause my shit stinks, right?" He winks at me and I put my finger down my throat and pretend to gag.

"Smells like fresh roses in a rose garden." I speak with a British accent. I wonder how American accents sound to British people. Probably incredibly sexy.

"Oh god. Never again make that.." Gale shivers. "Noise." Then he starts clutching his stomach and laughing. And I'm just sitting across from him, staring at him, looking at him as if he's high or something.

"You need help." I roll my eyes and get under my covers and hide my face from him. I didn't want him to see the smile I had dancing across my lips.

He rips the covers off my bed and I'm cracking up and he can see me. I pout. "Now that's not one bit fair." I pull the covers back over me and give him the finger. "Bother me again and I'll punch you in the nose." Gale makes a move to pull the covers off of me again but then he leans forward and.. farts! "EW!" I scream, jumping up and hopping around my room.

"Why are you hopping?" Gale smirks at me.

"It might start stinking!" I scream at him, flying my hands and arms back in forth around my room, trying to get the stink out.

"You need to stop." Gale gasps for air. "You're giving me..-" He falls on my bed and shakes. My eyes get wide. He better not die on my bed! "A HEART ATTACK." He finally gets out after a couple gasps of air.

After a couple minutes or so of Gale and I trying to get our air in our lungs back, we heard a knock on my door, and talking coming from downstairs.

"Katniss! I'm sending Peeta up!" My mother calls up to me. I sit up and look at Gale. He shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes. He's going to pretend he's asleep.

Peeta knocks on the door and smiles, walking in my room. "Hey." He gives me a smile.

"Well, hi, Peeta." I smile back an awkward smile. At least I think it's awkward.

"Gale sleeping?" He looks over between Gale and I. Maybe to him it looks like Gale and I have just gotten done having sex because the state of my hair and Gale laying down and even my covers all over the place, messed up.

"Uh, yeah." I stand up, nodding. I don't take my eyes off my feet.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I finally look up and see Peeta taking a step back and he's almost in the hallway. I stop him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back in my room.

"Not at all." I give him another smile.

"Okay good." He keeps smiling at me, with me smiling back. I don't know what to say. I didn't want to admit now, a day later, how much of a hypocrite I am being. But it had to be done. Or Gale would be 'waking up' and do it before I have the chance to.

"We should talk." I look back down and shift from one leg to another, uncomfortable.

"Then talk." I can tell by the way he says the words that he has this questioning look written all over his face.

"I was being, an, uh, hypocrite, when you, uh, told me yesterday about the drinking, and drugs problem." I finally look up and then back down. Afraid to see the reaction on his face.

"What do you mean?" He says the sentence slow and surprisingly, overly calm.

"I did some things. Like, a lot of things." I whisper, playing with my fingers before finishing what needed to be said. "I would steal my moms credit card, and buy some drinks. That was every Monday. Then I would drink them like they're water and I'd be emotionally dead by Friday. Then on the weekends I would go out and do some other things that I regretted." I take a deep breath, not knowing how else to say that I was being a hypocrite.

I finally look up and notice Peeta is looking at me, deep in the eyes. To make sure that I'm not lying.

"Oh." Is all he says. "What made you stop?" I swallow the lump in my throat while thinking about his question. I knew why I stopped. I just didn't know why I had started in the first place.

"It was about two years before we moved back here, and I uh, was going to meet up with Gale." I look behind me and at Gale. Who has 'woken up' and has a pained expression in his eyes. I didn't like talking about this. Gale sometimes even thinks it was his fault.

"Katniss, you don't have to tell him." Gale stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it. He was trying to comfort me. But it wasn't working. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over but I push them into the back of my head and take another deep breath before continuing.

"I was raped, Peeta. I was walking to Gale's house after drinking, and I didn't know someone was following me.." The tears decide now to spill over. I was a mess. I didn't want Peeta seeing me like this. And it was bad enough Gale has to wake up every night to calm me down from nightmares.

Peeta pulls me to his arms and I cry into his chest. It finally felt like we were never split apart. He was whispering soothing words into my ear, and they were calming me down.

We eventually pull away and I nod at Peeta. "That's why I stopped. I didn't need it happening to me again." He pulls me back to him and we take another long hug. I hear the speaking of my bed springs, knowing Gale probably laid back down or sat down.

Peeta was comforting. I knew Gale was too. But Gale wasn't the person that I wanted to help calm me down. It was Peeta. Because now that I know he's here and he cares about what I have told him, or at least is acting like he cares, is all that matters.

It's all that calms me down.

All that calms me down is Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Amazing right? I know! Kinda sad but it will come in handy later on in the story. **

**So, leave them amazing reviews all you readers know how to do. (;  
**

**I love you readers so much it's absolutely amazing!  
**

**So, review, follow, favorite! Something, anything baby! (:  
**

**Lots of super duper love,  
**

**CP  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody. It's a rainy day here where I live and I also have the day off. So what's better than sitting down and getting on the computer to write for my amazing readers? Nothing! :D **

**But this amazing time will not last! My horrible cousin is coming over in about an hour and apparently I have to be nice to him while he's here. So I'm rushing one of my friends over so I don't have to be nice alone. I'm really not nice at all. But, I need to hurry and write this chapter before he comes over or I'll never get it uploaded. Poor me!  
**

**So, where did we leave off last chapter? Katniss telling Peeta a big shocker? Yes! Oh, and I had a reviewer review saying it was all jumbled into one with Katniss' feelings. And, I will let you know, it was really not jumbled. But, readers are always right, says my mother, so, I will try and slow down for you as best as I can. Other than that everyone loved the chapter. And, if you are leaving me messages, make sure I can respond to you or your question will never get answered.  
**

**Enough said! Onward my fellow readers!  
**

**Chapter POV: Katniss**

* * *

I didn't regret telling Peeta anything. Or the fact that I continued to bawl my eyes out after he even left. I didn't want him thinking any different of me. But I kept thinking over and over in my head if he started to make things awkward, I'll start cussing him out. Sounds like a Katniss thing to do.

A week ago I told Peeta Mellark about me being raped. He has been my side ever since. He's scared of leaving me. Which is actually, kinda, cute. And I'm even more happier when Gale decides to start a romance with this girl named Madge. It's quite cute when they're together. All lovey dovey. Deep down I wish I had a love like that. I always push it to the side.

I start school today. Eleventh grade. I get to see all the people that I left years ago. Somehow I was not looking forward to this day.

"Will you just breathe?" Peeta smiles at me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I get butterflies when he touches me. In any way.

"I am breathing." Then I take one big breath, just to reassure him. And myself.

"Good." He chuckles, pulling into the parking lot the local high school. He takes an empty parking space he can find and I take another deep breath.

We sit in his car a couple of minutes before the bell rings, signaling all of us students who are still hanging around the parking lot. We get out and I look at the sea of teenagers. High school in North Carolina was quiet and this high school.. All I can is it's loud.

"Peetie!" Someone calls and I turn my head, following the voice. He has bronze hair and is well built. He has player written all over him.

"Finnie!" Peeta calls back, hugging the brute. "What's up?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing dude. Come have a smoke with us?" 'Finnie' or whatever his name is nods his head to other brutes and slutty girls. Peeta looks back and me and I nod. He can go do whatever he wants. Why want my permission?

"Sure." Peeta still looks at me, with confusion in his eyes. I turn around and start scanning the parking lot looking for Gale. I find him with Madge and I'm guessing are a couple of her friends. I start walking over to him and I still feel Peeta's eyes on me. I'm at Gale in about 20 seconds.

"Your boyfriend ditch you?" Gale nudges my shoulder, joking.

I frown at Gale. "He's not my boyfriend and he went to go smoke."

"We better get to class. Do you know where you're going, Katniss?" I look down at my schedule and shake my head, blushing. I hand my schedule to Madge and she smiles. "We have the same classes together. ALL DAY!" She squeals and I give a sigh of relief. I didn't want to be alone.

"Good. I won't be a complete loner." We all give a small smile and a chuckle and we make our way to first period.

All through first period, I'm thinking about Peeta.

All through second period, I'm thinking about thinking about Peeta.

All through third period, I start freaking out because this is the one class so far that him and I might have together. And he even sits in front of me! Which kills me when he doesn't show up.

Now it's lunch and I'm sitting with the love birds, all alone. I have no one to talk to. Peeta should even have this lunch with me, but he's nowhere to be seen. I miss him. I feel like an over obsessed, clingy, girlfriend.

"Will you just breathe?" Gale pulls away from Madge long enough to ask me the same question that Peeta asked me this morning. It felt like Deja Vu.

I roll my eyes and ignore his question. I am breathing. I'm just freaking out.

"Gale, leave her alone. She just misses her best friend." I give a thank you smile at Madge and look at Gale. He's pulled away from Madge and has stood up, a hurt expression written all over his face.

"Yeah.. Her best friend. Last time I checked, I was her best friend." Then he turns around and walks away. Madge is about to go after him but I stop her.

"I think I should talk to him." She nods and I run after Gale.

I end up grabbing his arm before he makes it into the boys bathroom.

"What do you want?" He pulls his arm out of my hold and I frown at him.

"You are my best friend Gale." He gives me an obnoxious laugh that only the jocks would have down if we still lived in North Carolina.

"I don't think you even know what that means anymore. You're throwing it around like you would say hello." He's mad, I know, but it doesn't make the hurt I feel in the bottom of my stomach go away.

"Gale, you can be pissed off at me all you want to. But you're always going to be my number one best friend. Don't forget that." Then I turn around and start walking into my last class of the day. I didn't want to even go back into the lunch room.

There's a couple of other kids in the classroom, but you can already tell by how far away they're spaced out from each other, that they're the goodie goodie kids.

The bell rings and kids flood in through the door to the classroom. Madge walks in and doesn't dare look at me. Maybe she doesn't know I'm in here. Gale is in this class as well as Peeta. Great. But neither one of them walk in.

The bell signaling the end of the day goes off and I take my time walking out of the school. I didn't have a ride home. Peeta's car wasn't where it was this morning. Gale's car isn't there. Madge gets on the bus with her friends. The only thing left to do is walk home.

I make the five mile walk to my house. By the time I get to my house, I'm covered in sweat from head to toe. No one is home at my house so I decide to take a nice, peaceful shower.

I crawl up the stairs, my legs burning from all the walking. When I get to the bathroom, I'm luckily able to undress and step in the shower. But I fall down and I guess my body decides I'm taking a bath instead of a shower.

"Ahh." I mumble when the hot water touches my legs, soothing them already.

I'm in the bath for what feels like two hours, but in reality it's only 25 minutes. I didn't feel like moving but the water was getting cold and I didn't want to sit in a warm bath all day.

I'm slowly able to get up and wrap a towel around my body. I sit on the toilet, sore again.

"You got this, legs." Maybe motivating my legs will help me get to my room so I can get dressed and take a nap. Today has been tiring.

I'm able to make it to my room, get dressed, and fall on top of my bed before my legs are completely out of energy. My legs have never hurt this much before.

I turn on the TV to a music channel.

I end up falling asleep to 'Girl On Fire' by Alicia Keys.

Girl On Fire.

I am, the girl, on fire.

* * *

**Poor Katniss. Her poor legs! :( **

**Where did Peeta disappear to? That jerk! :(  
**

**And Gale, oh jealous best friend Gale. Someones mad that Peeta's stealing his spotlight. :D  
**

**Well, review my loves! Review review review!  
**

**Favorite favorite favorite!  
**

**Follow follow follow!  
**

**Anything will make me happy. But, reviews will make me write faster. Like this chapter was updated very quick. (:  
**

**I love you all though!  
**

**Lots of super sugary sweet love,  
**

**CP  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loving the reviews. (: They're absolutely perfect and they get me through the day every single time I read one. **

**But, there was at least one question in all the reviews I got; "Where's Peeta?" Well, I dunno! Where is Mr. Mellark? :( He disappeared on us. Well, you might find out this chapter. If I love you all enough that is. (:  
**

**So, enjoy the ninth chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it like you've been enjoying the earlier chapters.  
**

**Chapter POV: Once again, Katniss.**

* * *

Peeta. I jump up, sweat dripping down my face, my palms soaking more than my forehead, my chest moving up and down a million times a second. I look over to my bedside table to see it's 4:07. Neither of my parents get off til around 6 or 7. But Prim or Gale should be home. Gale should have been home hours ago.

I get out of my bed and hurry and change out of my clothes and into shorts and a tank top. I did not need to let people know I was freaking out in my dreams. What I was even dreaming about? Ugh, you don't even want to know.

My legs are not as sore as earlier, but I can walk down the stairs and that's all that matters. Once I get downstairs, I immediately hear the gun fires off one of Gale's video games. Finally he's home. I walk into the living room and there he is, playing Call of Duty on our big flat screen. I frown. He came home and played Call of Duty but didn't bother coming up and waking me up to tell me he's home and safe?

I look around and find his shoe. I pick it up and throw it at him, hitting him in the back of his head. He throws his controller down and turns to face me.

"Grow up, Katniss." He then rolls his eyes and sits back down, refocusing on his stupid video games. I pick the same matching shoe and throw it at him again. He ignores me this time.

"I did grow up. You were there with me remember?" I snap, stomping my left foot on the hardwood floor. Okay, now my foot hurts worse than both my legs together. I see the TV screen pause, and I get a little hope that maybe he's going to talk to me. But he doesn't say anything. Then he turns the TV off and walks right by me. Not saying one word.

"Whatever." I hear him mumble under his breath. I grab his arm and it takes about both my arms and hands to hold him in place. And I'm even struggling then.

"What is your problem?" The last thing I want is for him to be mad at me. When I didn't do anything in the first place.

"It doesn't matter."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." He turns his head to face me. The look he's giving me makes me forget about everything. But I shake my head and ask again.

"What's wrong, Gale?"

"I'm being replaced, Katniss." My hands find the strength to let his arm go and they drop to my sides.

"Replaced?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm being replaced." He looks down at his feet and then continues. "I know I have Madge, but I miss us. Our closeness. And you have Peeta, but I was here, Kat. And he hurt you. And you open right back up and let the boy in. I'd never hurt you and I'm being pushed away so you can make place for him." His words sting me. I feel like someone is walking me to my death. Where I'd jump off a cliff and they would laugh as I'm falling down and dying.

"I'd never replace you." I put my hand on him and rub small circles on his arm.

"Doesn't feel like it." He whispers, looking back down.

"You have Madge anyways. Sometimes I felt like the third wheel. Was I suppose to just keep sitting there watching you two suck face every time I was around?" He grabs my shoulders and pulls me to him. He hugs me so tight I finally feel like nothings wrong.

"Let's just forget this and promise to try and fix things so neither one of us are hurting?" He says in my ear. I nod against his chest and he hugs me a little more tighter. "Good." He pulls away and gives me this big old sloppy kiss on my forehead. I crinkle my nose and wipe it off.

"Let's never do that again." I say, walking into the kitchen with him hot on my heels.

Gale makes me something to snack on and while he's making us our food, I can't help but let my mind wander to Peeta. Like where he was or what in the world he was doing. And hell, why he left me on my first day of school? I'd hate to ask Gale after our heart to heart moment, but maybe he would know.

"Hey, Gale?" I ask him, biting my finger nails.

"Yes?" He doesn't look up from the sandwiches.

"Do you happen to know where Peeta might be?" I look at the back of Gale's head and see him shake his head.

"Last I saw him he was with you this morning before you walked over to us." He turns around. "Why you ask?" He sets a sandwich in front of me and sits across from me, waiting for an answer.

"'Cause he was suppose to show me around, but his friend asked him to go smoke with him, and he did. That's why I walked over to you guys. And I haven't seen him since." I take a bite out of the sandwich.

"Sounds like a real piece of work if ya ask me." Gale says with his mouth full.

"Sounds like a real jerk move." I say, before taking another bite out of my sandwich.

We finish eating our sandwiches and right when we're done washing off our plates, my cell phone rings. I walk into the dining room where I left it and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Katniss, it's Peeta." My heart pounds in my chest and I'm afraid Gale or Peeta might be able to hear it.

"What do you want?" I ask him. I know it sounds like I have an attitude, but I do. He left me when I needed him. Again.

"I'm sorry I left you. My friend Finnick needed a ride home and we kinda just, crashed there." So that guy Peeta called Finnie earlier must have been Finnick.

"Peeta, if you're going to keep smoking and doing all this stupid bullshit, I can't talk to you anymore." I didn't need to be around it. I had better things to do. I hear a sigh and a few things banging around in the background.

"Shit, Katniss, don't do this." I hear him groan into the phone. I take a deep breath and nod, even though he can't hear me.

"I'm sorry, Peeta."

"No, Katniss. Why don't you people get it that I'm trying?" He screams into the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear and hang up on him. He needs to calm down. And if he doesn't want to hear what I'm saying, then I don't have time to talk to him.

About not even a couple seconds later, I hear knocking on the door. I walk over to the door and open it up. Looking right back at me is an angry looking Peeta.

"Can you step outside?" He crosses his arms over his chest and I step out, closing the door quietly behind me. I didn't need Gale following me then a huge argument break out.

"What do you need now?" I don't want to sound completely bitchy, but it just came out that way.

"I'm trying to quit those things, Katniss. My mother already threatened my whole social life on it. Said I'll be sent to boarding school if I don't change my ways. And I'm slowly working on it. But why would I give up when I need only one person to help me through it?" He means me. I am the only person who could help him through this. But I didn't know how. I had something mistakable happen to me which made me stop. I didn't know how to help. The only way I could help is put dangerous courses in Peeta's life and expect him to complete them. But I can't. I could barely do it.

"I don't know how." I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I hated helping people. I always feel like someone could do it better than I could.

"Just try. Please. For me?" For him. For Peeta. I didn't want to help him because I'd screw up, but I knew it was the only way how.

"Okay. I'll try." He smiles and gives me a hug. Just like the one Gale gave me. But Peeta smelled like smoke and cologne. Gale smelled like popcorn and cologne.

"Thanks, Katniss." I nod my head, looking straight ahead, over at Peeta's house. I feel like someone is staring at me from his house. I pull away and make sure Peeta is blocking the view so no one over there can look at me.

"Sure thing, bread boy." He smiles and I smile back at him.

Everything right now is okay. I'm hoping it stays like that. But with my bad luck, things will go from good to bed in about an hour.

* * *

**I hope you all love this chapter. Because I loved writing it. So, leave me them wonderful reviews like you all have been so generously doing. **

**I'm not going to make this long but remember! Review! (:  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amazing reviews my loves! I am getting more smiles than I ever have ever in my entire life. (: Keep 'em coming!**

**But, you will find out later on in this chapter or next chapter why Katniss has mood changes faster than a normal person should change their underwear. Crazy right? Yeah, this is just the beginning! Trust me.  
**

**Oh, and heads up, you know how earlier you said I wasn't in to love triangles? Well, I'm thinking about adding one. But not with the people you think. But they will be caught up in the middle of it. That will be later in the story though.  
**

**So, I think I should get to the story before I bore you all to death. (:  
**

**Chapter POV: Katniss. Peeta will be back soon enough.**

* * *

"Alcoholic's Anonymous Support Group?" Peeta reads the flyer I give him like it's written in foreign.

"Yeah, it might be able to help with your drinking problem." I give him a pat on the shoulder and step out of the car and onto the sidewalk leading to my home.

"Can't we start out with something easier? Maybe like smoking?" He practically begs, following me inside.

"You're young, Peeta. Let's start with the hardest." I take off my shoes and make sure he closes the door all the way.

"Ugh, fine." Peeta whines, walking into the kitchen. "As long as you're there helping me with everything." He already knows the answer to that. I said yesterday when we were at school that I would never give up on helping him through this. He would've helped me, so he says.

I reach up in the cabinets and get a box of Tasty Cakes out. I hand one to Peeta and get one for myself. I hop up on the counter and Peeta comes and stands in front of me, facing me. Sometimes I feel like him and I are so close to kissing, and sometimes, we're so close to pushing each other off a building and laughing as we watch them fall.

I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I'm slowly falling in love with Peeta. I'm watching his every move and every emotion more closely and more careful. Like when he laughs his eyes literally sparkle with happiness. And when he's mad his eyebrows move up and down like he's thinking whether he should really be mad. Everything about this boy is lovable. And it's not like a dog lovable. It's.. like in love lovable.

He waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to the real world. "Wake up, weirdo." I blush.

"I'm awake." I argue, shoving half the Tasty Cake in my mouth.

"Then why were you staring at me like I was a piece of meat?" He winks and I blush even more and he chuckles. The chuckle that I grew to love.

"I was? I was just thinking about this guy." I sigh happily. Peeta's facial expressions disappear and I can't help but wonder if maybe he's jealous and wants me too. What am I even thinking. That's crazy talk. He could have anyone. Why would he choose me?

"That's great." He says shoving in the whole cake in his mouth and throwing away the trash, refusing to look at me.

"Now you're mad." I pout, looking at the back of his head.

"I'm not mad." He finally turns around and looks at me.

"Liar." I roll my eyes, looking away from him.

"Not lying." He comes up to me and grabs my face in his hands so I'm looking right into his eyes. "I just got jealous." He admits, blushing.

"Jealous for what?" Maybe I was right. He was getting jealous. But yeah, jealous for what. I mean, I was talking about him. Then again, he doesn't know that.

"Because you were talking about some guy. And I guess, maybe, uh, I want, to, uh, be that, ya know, guy." He stammers. It was cute watching him stammer his words out. I smile at him and lean forward giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe we should fix your problems before we get into anything. Plus, I want to get close to you again. I don't want things to be screwed up between the two of us ever again." It was true. I mean, I guess I was falling in love with him, but I didn't need him to rush into things when we need to fix his problems. That's the last thing I need happening.

"Yeah, agreed." Peeta nods, helping me off the counter.

We walk into the living room and Gale and Madge are sitting on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto. It's funny watching Madge move her whole body when turning the car. Gale is playing the girl who looks like a stripper and Madge is playing the 'gangster.'

"Shit!" Madge says when she accidentally runs over a cop. "Gotta get this shit moving faster." Madge says speeding her car up full speed. She weaves in and out of traffic like she plays it everyday.

"Damn girl. You don't need me." Gale smirks, leaning back, watching his girlfriend maneuver her way through the fake traffic.

Peeta sits down on the love seat, leaving me nowhere to sit. Until Peeta pats the tiny spot next to him. I smile and sit next to him. I'm almost on his lap but he doesn't matter. He wraps his arm around shoulder and Gale tosses Peeta and I two controllers.

"You two can be the other bitches." We all laugh and Peeta and I join the game.

"Why does mine have like no boobs?" Peeta whines, snatching my controller out of my hand and giving me his. "You get the girl with no boobs." He sticks his tongue out.

"Okay, you can have the girl with the uni-brow." I smirk and start playing the girl with 'no boobs.' Peeta's jaw drops open as he zooms in on his girl.

"Oh well. She's got big boobs." I roll my eyes. He is such a guy.

"Shallow much?" Madge pauses the game and cross her arms over chest, glaring at Peeta.

"He's not shallow. I mean, he's crazy about Katniss and she's not that pretty. But hey." Gale laughs and puts his hands up in defense. I throw the controller down and shake my head, ignoring everyone around me.

"Really?" Peeta says to Gale. His voice sounding angry.

"I'm just kidding." Gale sounds serious. Well, he pissed me off. We were having a good time and Gale has to be an ass and ruin it. "Kat, I'm sorry." I give him the finger and he laughs. I can't help but let a smirk play across my lips. It's so hard being mad.

"Whatever." I mutter.

"You're so.. how do you say it," He taps his chin, smiling. "Bipolar." I slowly turn my head to stare at him and I'm ready to punch him.

People last year said I was bipolar, because I had so many moods and it eventually got so annoying my father took me to see a doctor and see what's up. The doctor said I suffer from Bipolar disorder. So I took medicine for it and then it made me have just one mood. Like one day I'd be happy, another day I'd be too calm, and then the next I was ready to get a knife and go after someone. So my parents took me off of it. Now it's like they were before. All over the place but not bad enough like they were when I was on the pill.

Gale was the only one who knew other than my family. And now he decides to blurt it out to the whole damn room. Would he rather me buy him a microphone?

"Gale, seriously. It's not funny." Madge shoves his head to the side, making it crack, making Gale rolls on the floor groaning in pain.

"Thanks." I give a small smile to Madge and she nods, smiling back.

I look at Peeta and see that he's staring at me. I mouth 'I'll tell you all about it later' and he nods his head, turning his focus on the game. We all play the game except a still groaning Gale who is whining that his neck won't move.

Gale eventually gets up and pouts like a four year old while the rest of us are laughing. Prim gets home and takes over Gale's place as the main bitch. But she doesn't really know what the means yet. So we just said main dog walker. She smiles and goes along with it. But with the kind of kids in this generation plus in her grade, I wouldn't be surprised if she did know what that stuff means.

When everyone is talking more than playing the game, that's when Peeta and I sneak out and I tell Peeta about my bipolar disorder story.

"You've been through way too much." Peeta says, giving me a hug.

"Oh trust me. That's just the beginning."

"Well, since you're here for me, I'll be here for you. Don't forget that." He kisses me on the cheek and then says he should be home before it gets dark out. We say our goodbyes and I stand outside til I see him walk inside.

"I love you, Peeta." I whisper, walking back inside and back to my family, plus Madge.

* * *

**So she has finally said it. But, Katniss has been going through some much! You think she's holding back so much? Of course she is! Do you think she'll eventually breakdown? Will Peeta even be there to help her if she does? And who is the suppose love triangle about? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find this information out!**

**I love you all and give me 10-15 reviews? If you do I'll update faster! If you review, I'll give you a sexy Peeta Mellark moment! ;)  
**

**SO REVIEW FOR THE SEXY BEAST PEETA. Possibly naked? Or almost? Mmm, okay. Just review. :D  
**

**Lots of mushy love,  
**

**CP  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amazing. You all are just.. ugh, AMAZING. I can't get enough of you all. **

**Well, let's get to the point. I'm listening to Breathe by Taylor Swift, and I know some of you may not like her, but I do. And this song is just.. making me sad. And I feel like this next chapter is going to be sad. The songs I listen to reflect my mood when I'm writing so well. ****Let's hope not though.  
**

**And, to you all who are big fans of 'This Is Not Love' you better thank me so much! I have been thinking a lot of that story, and I'm thinking about maybe starting a sequel. I mean, I'm stupid because I'll have to go and reread the story because I've been so involved with this one that I don't remember what it was even about. Sucks right? I know. :( But, if you're willing to start reading the sequel, then I'll love the reviews. And, if you haven't read 'This Is Not Love', and you're into the whole 'Trilogy' thing, then I would suggest you go and read the story and give me some of your opinions? They would help a lot!  
**

**Well, now back onto this story. Like I said, you all are amazing. And to the reviews who said Katniss is going to have a breakdown, you're thinking right! I don't exactly know when, but I'm sure she will be having some sort of a breakdown soon into the future. And to the question if Peeta will be there to help her out? I'm still thinking that through. I love putting those two through some kinda drama.  
**

**And, to that saucy Peeta moment you all are asking for and that I promised if I got the amount of reviews I wanted, well, your wish has come true. It will be coming up maybe in this chapter or in some later chapter. (; You all better be lucky I love you all so damn much!  
**

**So, I think this is the longest I've ever written one of these. But, onto the story because I don't want all you getting bored.  
**

**Chapter POV: Peeta. (FINALLY!)**

* * *

"She's been through too much, dude." Finnick shrugs his shoulders.

"I know she's been through a lot, but.." I didn't know where I was going with the rest of that sentence, but I guess I see where Finnick is coming from. He was just as worried as I am.

"I just don't need you getting hurt." Finnick pats me on the shoulder before getting out of the car and walking into his house.

It was Saturday and him and I vowed that our day was Saturday. But even if it was 'our day,' all we did was talk about Katniss and what she's going through. I am just as messed up as she is. But she's giving off the 'tough girl' vibe while I'm letting it control my life. I wonder if I said bye the day she left, I wonder if I could have stayed in touch with her and helped her through this.

I lean my forehead against the steering wheel and breathe deep breaths. I didn't think life would be this complicating even with Katniss back in it.

Driving home is horrible. When I get home, I can't help but look over and see if there's any sign of Katniss over there. We haven't seen much of each other since she's told me about her Bipolar disorder. She doesn't get a ride to school and from school anymore. We barely talk in the one class we have together. I guess it's not as simple as I thought.

Finnick attends the AA meetings because of course, Katniss can't make it. And plus he needs the help himself.

"I'm home." I say when I walk inside. I smell the nasty odor of stale food. "Ew." I crinkle my nose, walking into the kitchen.

"Your mother thinks that it's _healthy _to eat stale food." My father raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders.

"I am not eating that." I open the fridge and try to find something manageable to eat. Nothing.

"But your mother is. I'll just order pizza for us boys." My father picks up the phone and walks out of the kitchen. The awkward silence between my mother and I is killing me.

"How are the meetings going?" My mother finally speaks up.

"They're decent." I scratch the back of my neck.

"Are they working?" I look at her and she's looking back.

"Somewhat." I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I give her a serious look. "Mom, I'm going to be fine." I kiss her forehead and hug her. I've never had a heart to heart moment with my mother in a long time. And hugging her, makes me feel like I've been missing some big part of me. She pulls away sniffling and wiping a tear away from under her eye.

"I can tell you're changing already." She whispers and kisses my cheek. We smile once more at each other and I walk upstairs to my room. I close my bedroom door and lean against the door. Sighing.

"Changing. I hope change is a good thing." I whisper to myself.

I fall on my bed, my nose suffocating because my face is pressed up against my bed. I roll over and look at my ceiling. The little details on the ceiling. How the pattern is like a flower. Or maybe a snowflake.

Katniss. She's all that's on my mind. Why can't I just think about something else just as important? _Because she's the most important thing in your life. _Maybe my inner self is right. AA meetings are important, but I can live without them. I can't live without Katniss. She's everything I think about it. She's the air I breathe. The dreams I have when I'm sleeping. The chills I have when I'm watching a scary movie. She's everything.

"Ugh." I groan pulling on my hair. I can't keep doing this.

We both agreed on not trying to start anything until we were both straight in the head. But I can't. I need her like I need a shower in the morning. You can live without one, but you know if you don't take one, you'll have this crappy feeling the rest of the day.

There's a knock at my door which causes me to jump. "Peeta?" It's Katniss. I walk over to my door and open it, letting her in. She's wearing a bright yellow sun dress and she looks innocent. Her hair isn't even in one of those signature braid of hers.

"Hey." Was all I say. What more can I say? She doesn't speak to me for almost 3 days and she comes knocking at my door out of the blue.

"How are the AA meetings going?" She sits on the edge of my bed. It almost looks like she belongs here.

"I've been to one." I look down, awkwardly. "But it was good. I'm going to one every Wednesday for the rest of the month. See if the meetings are working."

"Oh. I'm happy they're working out for you." Then it gets quiet. I don't know what to say and she obviously doesn't know either because she sits on my bed, staring at me. And I stare right back at her. Like we're having this conversation in our heads. Except I have no idea what the hell she's thinking about and that gets me upset.

"So.." I look around my room trying to find something that's interesting to stare at. The look Katniss is starting to give me is freaking me out beyond belief.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Peeta." She stands up and walks over so she's right in front of me. "Gale's been talking to me about this but I don't know what to do, so I'm just gonna do it instead of saying it." She wraps her arms around my neck and I know what she's doing. She crashes her lips to mine and I feel like I'm about to faint. This feeling I get when her lips touch mine is pure bliss.

She finally pulls away so we can get some oxygen in our lungs. Then without any more words spoken between us, she turns and leaves. I hurry and grab her arm before she makes it all the way out of my room.

"Yes?" She gives me a smile that makes me want to kiss her all over again.

"See ya tomorrow?" I wink at her. All she does is blush and I know the answers yes.

I slowly close my door, lock it, and do a little happy dance. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I mean, Finnick told me girls liked me all the time and all I did was shrug and say cool. But now that there's Katniss in the picture, and she came to my house just to kiss me.. Makes my life all the more exciting than it was five hours ago.

"Katniss Everdeen, you just had me fall more in love with you than I ever have in my life." I whisper to my door. I know she can't hear me, but hopefully she already knows I'm wrapped around her finger. I walk over to my stereo, turn the volume all the way up, and lay on my bed.

I can't help but let my mind wander to the girl who stole my heart.. Again.

The girl who has just as many problems as me.

* * *

**That's so cute! She came to his house after days of ignoring him, and kisses him. Too cute I swear! But, this is just the beginning of their love. The drama hasn't even started. Trust me, I'm not letting this story be finished so easily. It's just begun!  
**

**So, all I can tell you know is to review for a smexy Peeta Mellark scene. Maybe shirtless? Or maybe something even more sexier? Hmm. The things I have in mind!  
**

**So, review please my loves! I would hate to get not enough reviews and then disappoint the ones who wanted a smexy scene. :(  
**

**I love you all so much!  
**

**Have a great night! I'm going to go cuddle up in my bed and maybe watch The Vow? I think so. (:  
**

**Lots of dramatic love -cue billions of hearts here-,  
**

**CP  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys. Giving me all those amazing reviews. I'm falling in love with you all. No lie either! (: **

**And since I love you all even more than I did yesterday, I'm posting this 10 hours earlier than my usual update time. (My parents are out drinking and I'm sitting home all alone, bored).  
**

**So, I promised you a smexy Peeta Mellark scene if you give me my lovely reviews I so nicely asked for. And, it's safe to say that all you readers will be pleased with this chapter. (: -Bows- You're welcome!  
**

**Anyways, don't hate me for leaving Peeta's POV for this chapter. If it were in Peeta's POV, well, he'd be oogling over himself the entire chapter. :D :D  
**

**Chapter POV: The lovely Katniss Everdeen.**

* * *

I kissed Peeta.

_I KISSED PEETA MELLARK. _

Millions of girls in our school are probably planning on a way to kill me and make sure I'll never kiss him again. Yeah right bitches. Dream on.

Gale said since I've been 'so busy', that Peeta probably thinks I'm ignoring him. But I wasn't. I just needed a couple of days to clear my head from so much stuff happening so fast. Needed a clear head because I didn't know what was going on between Peeta and I.

I stand up from my bed and walk over to my window, open the curtains up like those cheery people do in those movies, and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

There, across the street. Was a shirtless Peeta Mellark, mowing the lawn. I make a beeline for the downstairs window for a better view.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy." My father chuckles and I ignore him and everyone smart comments.

"Oh, she's looking at Peeta." Gale says coming up from behind me and scaring the shit out of me. I put my hand over my heart, making sure it doesn't jump out of my chest. "Scare ya? Good. Stop looking at that boy. He's probably trying to turn you on." I snap my head up in his direction and I can see my father shake his head.

"Annie's tried calling you, dear. Maybe you should give her a call. Ask her to visit maybe?" Annie. I've been so busy with Peeta and trying to rekindle my friendship with Gale the fight we had, I'd completely forgotten about my other best girl friend.

"I'll call her in a minute." I look back at the window where Peeta was sweating. Well, he was wiping the back of his hand on his forehead. My mouth drops open when he goes and gets the hose, and sprays down his body.

My mother walks over to me and closes my mouth shut. "Stop looking or I'll make him come over here." She teases. I glare at the back of her head.

"You all need to stop teasing me. I'm sorry I'm a teenage girl with crazy hormones." Yeah, blame the hormones, Katniss.

"Don't turn into Gale!" My father puts his magazine over his face and laughs. Gale puts his hand over heart, mocking hurt.

"S'cuse me sir? I've never blamed _my _hormones. Like your daughter over here, I've blamed the girls hormones. Not my own." Gale smiles and sits back on the love seat instead of breathing on my neck, making me hot. Speaking of hot, someone needs to turn on the A/C.

"I think boys are more hormonal than girls are." I argue. The guys are the ones who try and practically rip their girlfriends clothes off before the girl even has a chance to respond. Now, there are some girls out there who are more controlling, but I've only ever heard a guy doing that.

"Some guys. But you," Gale puts his hands up and smiles. "I hear you a night." I run over to Gale, grab a pillow, and start beating Gale up with the pillow.

"Don't you lie! You bitch!" I yell at Gale, still hitting him.

"Katniss! Stop hitting Gale!" My father says, a big smile spread over his face. "Let Prim join you." He hands my little sister her own pillow, and she comes over and her and I hit Gale together.

Gale stands up and runs outside. I hesitate. Peeta was outside. If I follow Gale, Peeta will see me acting stupid. I shrug my shoulders and run after Gale and Prim.

We're outside and Prim has got Gale on the sidewalk, hitting him the pillow. Gale isn't even trying to get her to stop. He must be enjoying this as much as we are. I run over to the two and start hitting Gale too. Prim stops hitting Gale and winks at him. I look between the two, curious. Then, before I have time to react, Prim's off of Gale, Gale has my pillow in his hand, and they're both hitting me.

I hurry and get up and try and run inside, but my father decides that it's a great time to lock the door. I start screaming and a little bit of laughing as Gale and Prim attack me with their weapons.

"Stop!" I giggle when Gale's stop so it's just Prim.

"Never!" Prim giggles back and starts hitting Gale and I. Gale and I just stand there laughing at my little sister.

Prim takes a deep breath and collapse on our front porch, laughing. I didn't think someone so small could laugh so hard.

"Okay, Prim. Breathe!" Gale chuckles, picking up my little sister and walking inside which my father decided a couple of seconds ago to unlock. I pick up the pillows and I'm about to turn and walk in the house, but something stops me. Someone's hand is on my arm. Someone being Peeta.

I look up at him. He's still shirtless, and is soaking wet from head to toe. I try not to let my eyes drift town to his abs, but I can't help but quickly sneak a glance at them. Those toned abs.. Oh goodness, Katniss! Get your head out of the gutter!

"Like what ya see?" Peeta winks and I blush and stare down at my feet. But yes, Peeta. I do like what I see. Very much so. Why don't you come inside and I'll take you to my room and show you what else I like?

_Katniss!_

I'm ready to slap myself.

"Don't get too cocky. I've seen better." Yeah, in porno's. Oh my god. What is happening to my brain? It's being turned into a teenage hormonal BOY.

"Oh really?" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. "Let's just say, I'm built in more places. You just can't see the other places." I close my eyes and try to turn what he said into something not perverted. But I can't help but my let my eyes look down. He chuckles and our foreheads touch.

"Somethings happening to my brain." I close my eyes and smile.

"It's called hormones, Katniss. You get use to them." He chuckles. For some weird reason, I'm already sick of the.. H word.

I didn't even know they existed my body. But, when I'm around Peeta, they fly out and I can't control my mind. The things this boy can do. To more than just my mind. OH MY GOD! I need to get inside and far away from this boy till I can calm myself down.

"I think, uh, I should go inside. I need to do some things first. Like take a shower. I'll come over when I'm done?" Please say yes. Please say yes!

"Of course." He leans in and kisses me on my cheek and he pulls away from me. I miss the contact of his skin against mine already.

"Bye, Peeta." I give him a small wave and turn and walk inside.

Once I close door and I'm sure he's far away from the front door, I squeal. And not just a little happy squeal. I mean a huge, loud, girly squeal. This squeal is so loud, everyone rushes to where I am and when they find out I'm squealing, smiling, blushing, and doing a happy dance, they all laugh and walk away. But Gale stays and laughs at me. He even gets his phone out and starts to record me. But I'm too happy to give a shit.

When I've calmed down enough, I threaten Gale to delete the video or I'll make sure Madge knows every little secret of his. He deletes it without any hesitation.

I walk up to my room and take a shower. While I'm in the shower, with the warm water running over my back. I can't help but let my mind slip to when Peeta was washing himself off with the hose outside earlier. I shake my head and get out.

Once I'm dressed, I decide to call Annie. I miss Annie.

She doesn't believe it's me. Then she takes a whole five minutes of cussing me out and yelling at me.

Oh god, I've missed her so much.

* * *

**Cute moment between Gale, Prim, and Katniss. (: I wish I've done something like that with my brother. If we did do something like that, he would probably hurt me. :( **

**And then, that sexy moment? Oh, perverted Peeta. Why don't you come over to my house and we can dirty together? And you can clean yourself off in my shower.. OMG. Wow. I wish I was Katniss so bad! Lucky bitch! :D **

**If you haven't noticed already, I've changed the story rating to T. Because after rereading this chapter, it's not K+ anymore. Damn you Peeta! Making me be dirty this chapter. Making me think dirty while typing it! Grr! You all deserved this chapter though.  
**

**Well, my second favorite Hunger Games couple is none other than Finnick and Annie. And I have to put Annie back in this story somehow. (: You all better be lucky I love you all so much!  
**

**So, just review for more smexy moments and for maybe less drama? Nah just kidding! The drama is not going anywhere! No matter how many reviews I get.  
**

**I love you all though. And I'm gonna go think about other future Fanfic stories before heading to bed.  
**

**Lots of cute, even some smexy, love!  
**

**CP  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALERT! **

**Hello my fellow readers. How are you all doing this fine night? Well. I bare some horrible news. :( So be prepared!  
**

**I live in Maryland, close to Ocean City. They just evacuated most of Ocean City but not my area. I hope some of you have heard of Hurricane Sandy? Yes, well, Maryland is getting the eye of the hurricane around tomorrow midday or later in the evening. And, they say billions are going to be without power after or even during the hurricane. I'm praying, that my house does not count in those billions!  
**

**So, if I lose power, which I pray on everything that I don't, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. But, like the last hurricane Maryland has gotten, we didn't lose power at all. -Knock on wood- And, if I do not lose power, then I will update as fast as I can get my fingers on my keyboard. (:  
**

**This is just an alert to let all of you know. I didn't want you all to think I've given up on this story!  
**

**I love you all! And pray along with me that I do not lose power.  
**

**You can all say "DON'T LOSE POWER EMILY. PLEASE DON'T LOSE POWER!" (Yes, my name is Emily and I do live in Maryland)  
**

**So, wish me luck and I'll try and keep you all posted on what's happening as much as I can.  
**

**Muah! Muah! Muah!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP (Emily)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**October 29; Hello my lovelies. I've missed you all so much. Hurricane Sandy is horrible. Called my mother this morning and she told me that the forecast has changed and we're getting it head on. Yay for Maryland! No, no, yay. :( Hopefully no power outages but I've saw a couple people on Facebook tell me that they're lights are already flickering. No flickers in my house yet. Let's continue to pray that there aren't any at all! Everything seems to be fine anyways. I'm still going to pray til this storm is over!**

**October 29, 8:30 pm; In the middle of the storm and it's not as bad as everyone is making it out to be. Some strong wind gust here and there and tons and tons of rain. Other than that, power is still on but I'm not going to jinx anything. So, I'm going to continue to work on Chapter 14.  
**

**October 30; STILL HAVE ELECTRICITY! Thanks so much for praying with me that I would still have electricity. So, I'm here to finish up chapter 14 and get back on schedule. (Some of you guys should go on Google or whatever and see what Hurricane Sandy did to Ocean City.. It's destroyed).  
**

**Well, guys, enough about the updates of the hurricane and onto the story! Hopefully I'm not boring you all too much.  
**

**I have been told no to a sequel of This Is Not Love and move onto another story. (By my brother). So, I'm currently writing a story called 'A Love That Last', and when this story is over, and you're following me so you know when I have more stories, you should check it out. I'm working on it really hard and I hope you all will love it when I decide to post it. (:  
**

**Anyways, where did I leave off? Oh yes, right! Katniss calling her other best friend, Annie. Oh Annie! We've missed you so much!  
**

**Chapter POV; I'm going to go withhhhh, Katniss once again.**

* * *

I bounce down the stairs with the house phone in my hand, and a big smile spread across my face.

"Why do you look like you and Peeta just had sex?" Gale teases and I punch him in his arm. Does he always have to act like a child?

"Annie's coming down to visit! She'll be here for Christmas!" I squeal, still bouncing up and down.

"That's fantastic news. The three musketeers back in action once again!" Gale and I pump fist and we both laugh, excited. I feel like I haven't seen Annie in forever, when in reality, it's been about a month or two.

"Yeah, well, I'm going over Peeta's." Gale nudges my shoulder giving me a wink and I roll my eyes, again ignoring his childish attitude.

When I walk outside, I see a car in his driveway. I've never seen the car, but I'm hoping he has no one important over because I look like a mess and I'm not in the mood to impress people.

Right when I'm about to knock on the front door, his friend, Finnick, makes his way outside. He gives me a small wave and a small, sad smile before making his way into the car that was parked in the driveway and drives off.

I look back at the door and find Peeta standing there, also giving off one of those small smiles.

"Hey," I close the distance between us and give him a hug. One things off though.. He doesn't give me a hug back. "Everything okay?" I pull back far enough so I can look at his face.

"No, not really." He pulls me into his house and shuts the door. His house and oddly quiet.

"Then what's wrong?" I cross my arms over my chest, getting annoyed at him for not spitting it out already.

"I was talking to Finnick about.. You and I." Great. But did he know that there isn't a him and I? All I did was kiss him. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted him to make sure that I wasn't ignoring him completely and that he's still on my mind.

"Peeta," I want to tell him that I'm not capable for a relationship right now.

"No, let me finish." He looks anywhere but me and that makes me start to shift from leg to leg, nervous. "He says that we should stop talking until we can get our shit together." His words send a knife through my back. They make my heart fall into my stomach and my stomach become twisted around every other organ in my body.

I stare at him, motionless. What do I say? What movements do I make? I can't breathe. My lungs are getting smaller and smaller and the walls around me are slowly closing him.

I finally manage to get out, "I need to go home." I turn around and start walking home, the streets look like they're spinning and when I get to my house, and I'm able to walk inside, my legs give out on me and I collapse.

My mother and father run out from the kitchen, Prim runs to me from the living room, and Gale stomps down the stairs to where I am. I can tell by the look he's giving me that he's on a mission ready to kill.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim checks my forehead to make sure I don't have a fever. I can't find the muscles to speak or to let them know I'm okay. I feel like my body is slowly shutting down.

Gale comes over and sweeps me up into his arms. "I'll take her up to her room and put a cold rag on her forehead. Just to make sure she's okay." I'm thankful he carries me into my room and locks the door, making sure him and I are alone. He even carries me to the bathroom and locks the door too. Probably making sure no one overhears our conversation.

"You okay, Katniss?" He whispers. I manage to shake my head. "Did Peeta hurt you?" I shrug my shoulders. "Physically?" I shake my head. "Mentally?" I nod. "Can you talk?" I shrug my shoulders. "Try." And when I try, I break down. I scream, so Gale puts a towel in my mouth making it seem quieter. I cry. Well more like sob. I'll get this instant wash over me which makes me lose my breath so my chest heaves up and down until I can finally cry again.

And Gale sits across from me, letting me cry. He doesn't show any boredom. He rubs my back, pats my shoulders, move the hair out of my eyes. Gale's always been there. He was right. Peeta's an asshole waiting for get some action. And when he doesn't get it in time, he moves on.

When I'm done crying, Gale starts a bath for me, turns around so I can get undressed and get in, then we sit in the bathroom talking to one another. Some people would think this is awkward, but it's Gale. And he knows me better than anyone else.

I turn the water off, and Gale and I still sit in the bathroom for about an hour just talking, laughing, and imagining what our lives would be like if him and I would have never met each other. I say boring, he says he would die from not knowing the greatest person ever. I don't know what I would do without this kid.

"When you plan on getting out of there?" Gale smiles at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm too content." I put my head under the water, getting my hair wet.

"Until your mother or father come up here thinking that you're dead or I'm even killing you." I give Gale this look telling him with my eyes that he's ridiculous.

"I'd kill you before you'd ever be able to kill me." I close the curtain, stand up, wrap the towel around myself, open the curtain, and step out of the shower.

"Oh, please." Gale scoffs, walking out of the bathroom. I follow him and when he's at my bedroom door, he looks back and stares at me.

"Thanks." I look down at my feet.

"For what?" Then I look back up at him.

"For being there. I know I'm not the most perfect friend in the world and I sometimes treat you like shit, but you're always there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on or someone to laugh with." He gives me a smile and hugs me. "So thanks." I whisper in his ear.

"Don't thank me. Just doing my job is all." Then he turns and walks into his room across the hall.

Sometimes I seriously don't think I'd know where I would be in this world without Gale standing right by my side.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did! So, another brotherly/sisterly moment between Gale and Katniss. I just love those two together. Not like, lovers together, but friends together. It's so cute in my opinion. Don't you all think? (:**

**And, like I said earlier, I'm working on another story in the works and I'm thinking that it will be my best one yet. I'll keep you guys updated on that.  
**

**So, review, review, review. It would make my day even more fantastic if you all would review. Even one worded reviews will make me happy!  
**

**Okay, I feel like I'm getting annoying so I'll let you all get going.  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**This week has been terribly long, hasn't it? I feel like it has! Even though I had off both Monday and Tuesday due to the storm, and Wednesday we went in two hours late, and then Friday I didn't go because I had a funeral for my Great Aunt to go to! So, this week is been nothing but a pain in the ass. **

**So, as always, I've been enjoying the amount of reviews you all are writing. Seriously, I know I say this all the time, but they brighten up my whole day.  
**

**Not going to make this long today because for the first time in awhile, I have nothing much to say other than thanks for the reviews and happy that my family and I were safe. Other than that, I'm finished here.  
**

**Chapter POV: Maybe, let's do... Peeta? Yes, Peeta seems fantastic. PEETA IT IS!**

* * *

Bloody fantastic.

I, being the idiot I am, listened to Finnick when he told me not to talk to Katniss because she's too screwed up. At first, I brushed it aside, not listening to a word he was saying, but then I got to thinking maybe he's right. But Finnick isn't all that right in the head either when I come to think about it. So why did I listen to him, you ask? Well, let me tell you something. He threatened me..

_"Peeta, Finnick's here." My mother called from downstairs up to my room.__ Finnick comes in my room, looking the same as always. Skinny jeans, flannel shirt, and vans.  
_

_"Bro." Finnick gives me a pat on the back and then he starts pacing back and forth. I get nervous, not knowing how to make him calm down and stop. But when he does, he turns and looks at me and gives me the most stern expression I've never seen in my life coming from him.  
_

_"You okay, man? You need some water?" I didn't need him fainting or having a panic attack on me or anything.  
_

_"You need to stop messing with that girls head, Peeta. Have you seen her? She's crazy. I see her in all over that Hawthorne guy in school sometimes. She's not right for you, man." So it's not that I'm messing with her, is that I can do better because she also has her problems.  
_

_"You don't even know her." I turn around and try and imagine him not being here.  
_

_"I know her well enough to know that you need to move on from her, dude. I know I'm being stupid because I'm friends with you and you have problems, but you both want more, I don't want more with you, Peeta." Then he's about to turn around and leave. But this isn't the end of this.  
_

_"You aren't going to make us stop talking. You can do whatever you want, Finn. I'm not deserting her." She needed me like I needed her. Finnick turns around and walks up to me, pointing a finger at my chest and looking at me straight in the eyes.  
_

_"If you don't stop talking to her dude, I'll make sure I get the next desperate guy to use her just to get in her pants." He puts his finger down. "So dump her, bro." Then he walked away. I follow him down the stairs, because I know Katniss will be here any minute.  
_

_When we get to the door, I see Katniss walking across the street. Finnick turns around and gives me another pat on the back. "Have fun, dude."  
_

I can't believe I listened to him. Everything's changed. I knew right after she left I shouldn't have listened to him. But I didn't need her getting hurt by some random dude that wants some action. Katniss is more than just a pawn in a chess game. She needs someone who'll treat her right and make sure she's never without a happy moment. She needed me.

But she could do better. Hell, she still can.

And Finnick didn't know what he was talking about with Gale and her. They were like brother and sister. He was dating Madge anyways. So why did I still listen to him? Because I am a complete asshole.

"Peeta, we're all going to head out to look for a Christmas tree. You joining us?" My father calls up to me. I had nothing better to do.

"Be down in a minute." I put on my shoes and jacket and go downstairs.

"Glad to see you're still alive." My mother rolls her eyes. Disappointed in me once again.

In my house, it was my mother, my father, and I. Everyone else is going on with their lives and I'm still at home, failing high school, and wishing I were invisible. But being alive, and everyone knowing what I screw up you are, it's kind of hard to imagine your life were easier and no one noticed you.

When we walk outside, there's about a foot of snow already on the ground, and snow keeps falling more and more. We've been out of school for a couple of days because of this nasty weather. Even though I'd rather be in school then sitting in my room, thinking of ways to murder my dear ole friend Finnick.

I look over at Katniss' house and see her little sister Prim outside making a snowman. Her parents are outside drinking something warm. I don't see a sign of Gale or even Katniss. But some lights in the house are on so maybe their both inside sitting around the fire. I wish I was with her.

"Still thinking about her?" I snap my head around to look at Finnick. Great. Where did he come from?

"Just admiring the snowman." I immediately turn my head away from him.

"Well, your parents invited me to come look at trees. I hope you don't mind." Screw you parents.

"Not at all." I get in our SUV and Finnick slides in right next to me. I didn't want him here. This was the time where I look out at the houses disappearing and the tree fields coming into view.

"How has your Fall been so far, Peet?" He didn't have the right to give me a nickname anymore. It felt wrong. I ignore him. But my mother answers instead.

"Peeta's been sick, so he might not be talking much." I'll thank her later. Sick? Why didn't I come up with that? Her and I have a good relationship as mother and son blooming again.

"That's too bad." I see Finnick smirking out of the corner of my eye. I have to hold back the urge to punch him. "But, may I ask why you're getting a tree so early? I mean, Mrs. Mellark, it's not even Thanksgiving yet." He should know how my family is by now.

"We like to get things done early. Plus, I like looking at the tree while eating my dinner on Thanksgiving day." What kind of friend is he? Threatening me, coming on a ride to get a tree with us, asking stupid questions? After today, I'm never going to look at him again. The nerve some people have.

"Makes sense." He laughs. The fakest laugh I've ever heard. I clench my fist in my jacket pocket, trying to calm myself down.

The rest of the ride is quiet. The occasional cough here or there, but other than that, it's silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Well, here we are." My father smiles, getting out of the car. We all follow him to where we usually get our tree.

"It's beautiful." My mother smiles at the tree that is now there. Standing tall and thick. I have to admit, it is beautiful.

My dad and I carry it over to where we pay for it. We pay for it, tie it to the top of the tree, and we drive back to my house.

When we pull into the driveway, my parents get out, leaving me and Finnick sitting inside the car still.

"What you did, was ridiculous." He's about to speak, but I cut him off. "You might've just ruined our friendship. Don't come back here. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Then I get out and go and help my father. Finnick gets out a couple seconds later and heads back to his house. At least I think he is.

"Why did he leave?" My father ask when we're all settled in the house.

"He's not a real friend like I thought he was." I give my father a small hug, and I kiss my mother on her cheek.

When I'm in my room, I let a tear finally slip from my left eye. If Finnick was willing to ruin our friendship so I wouldn't talk to Katniss, then he wasn't worth it. But Katniss is. And she slipped right through my fingers like sand at the beach.

Now, I was going to sit in my room, till I come up with a plan on how to get her back.

Wish me luck.

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure hope so. **

**So, Finnick, what an ass! How dare he?! Peeta better get revenge on him after he gets Katniss back. But, will he get Katniss back? Or will it all crash and burn? Hmm, so many questions to ask! I guess you'll have to guess for now. (:  
**

**All I can say is review for a faster update. Sorry again for the delay!  
**

**Have a nice night all. (:  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**CP  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sick. I'm filled to the brim with stupid homework. Someone come and do all my homework for me. This isn't fun anymore. I use to like school. Ya know? I think everyone did at some point. But then they started adding letters in Math, and comas and shit in English, and making us study way into the 2459074 B.C. in History, and they're making us test our body abilities in Science and stuff. This is too much for the teenage brain to handle. **

**Anyways, I know I'm rambling, but it's what I do best.  
**

**And, now, I'm sick. But, my mother says it's because it's that time of mouth, but she says that for a lot of things, so I have no idea. What is wrong with me!? My brain is slowly becoming weaker and weaker. This is what the internet does with us teenagers. Tears us all apart. Too sad. :(  
**

**Omg, Emily, stop talking too much. I bet half of you aren't even reading this. Makes me want to cry.  
**

**Now, onto the story! Onward my fellow Hunger Games readers!  
**

**Chapter POV: ... Katniss today? Or Peeta? Hmm? I say, Katniss tonight. Peeta will be reappearing maybe next chapter. Anyways, KATNISS IT IS.**

* * *

"You serious right now?" Gale puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head, staring at our Christmas tree.

It's about two weeks til Thanksgiving and we have our Christmas tree set up, and it's looking beautiful. But, the worst thing to say right now, is that our tree is tilted. And Gale is pissed.

"Gale, calm down. It's only a tree." I laugh, wrapping my arms around Gale's waist and trying to pull him away before he gets the urge to rearrange everything.

"It's not just a tree to me, Katniss. This tree, has the whole Christmas spirit in it. It's what makes Christmas so damn special." He looks back at me and gives me a very stern look.

"Seriously, but Christmas isn't that big of a deal." I walk away from Gale and into the kitchen. He follows me.

"If it weren't for Christmas, Annie wouldn't be on her way here." Damnit. I turn my head around and glare at him.

"Darn you for being right." He chuckles and then walks out the kitchen, leaving me alone.

I sit down at our kitchen table and think about Peeta. It's been about a week or so since we've talked, or since him and I have made eye contact. I was suppose to hate him, and try and come up with ways where him and I no longer worry about people, but I can't. All I can think about was why he would do something like that. He wouldn't do it unless someone told him.

Finnick.

He was the first person who popped into my mind when I thought about someone telling Peeta to do what he did. And Peeta did seem to trust him a lot when it came to what's right and what's wrong. But Peeta didn't think it through this time.

I go to school and people tell me that Peeta's been asking them about me and what's going on between the two of us, but I ignore them. Peeta shouldn't have did what he done if he was going to go around asking people about me. Reality doesn't work like that.

I run my fingers through my hair. Forgiving Peeta wasn't an option, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't talk to him. Oh Katniss. Don't be ridiculous. If he was trying to talk to me, I would know. Instead he asks everybody else how I'm doing, except me.

Gale waltz back into the kitchen and looks over at me. He gives a sigh and sits across from me, his head in his hands.

"Hmm?" I look at Gale. I know I complain a lot, and I know sometimes I'm stupid and don't know what the hell I think about, but Gale's always there for me. And I feel like whenever he has a problem, I don't know where the hell I begin to fix it. Gale's too good of a friend. I don't deserve him.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it." He grabs my hands from across the table and holds them. "You're an amazing, wonderful person. Why do you always doubt yourself?"

"It's a habit." I shrug my shoulders, refusing to meet eye contact with Gale.

"You need to get over it. You're going to make me feel like I'm a bad friend if you don't." He frowns and I instantly feel horrible.

"How would that make you feel like a bad friend?" I squeeze his hands.

"Because I'm not reminding you everyday how amazing you are." I lean across the table and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're too good of a friend. What in the world did I do for me to deserve you?" He smiles and leans back. Obviously satisfied.

"You make me a better person. We balance each other." We both stand up from the table and he hugs me. One of those big bear hugs he usually gives me that make me want more.

"You know, I love you, right?" I whisper into his chest.

"How could you not?" We both laugh and he again walks out of the kitchen. But instead of staying there, I walk up to my room.

Once in my room, I look across the street. I see Peeta outside having a snowball fight with some little kids. Must be his nieces and nephews. He truly is a good person. He's just one of those guys that don't take the best advice. And when he does take advice, it's from horrible people that know nothing.

I wasn't going to give Peeta another chance, there was no question. But I didn't want him and I to end on terms like before. I think him and I both need comfort this time.

Now, I'm not going to leave the state again, when I say not another chance, but I mean not another chance at friendship. And if I do, it's going to take a lot more than a sorry this time. He's not getting off so easily. And I mean it.

And for Finnick, well, I'll let Peeta deal with that one. Unless the two of them are still friends. And if they are.. Well.. Peeta, we're never going to be the same. Even if you do try with more than a sorry.

My mother knocks on the door telling me that dinner is done. And dinner, is boring. My parents talk to one another about the election and which candidate would be a better president, Gale and Prim are going on and on about how they can keep themselves busy over our Thanksgiving break, and I'm sitting there, alone, eating food. No one even looks at me. Gale gives me a glance once. Probably to make sure I'm breathing because I'm so quiet.

I'm about to enter my bedroom door when a hand stops me. I turn my head around to see Gale.

"I hope I made you think today." Then he turns around and walks away, leaving me dumbfounded. Think about what? All he made me think about was how good of a friend he is.

_That's what you and Peeta need. _

I slowly close my bedroom door, sighing when it's finally shut.

Peeta didn't need me. He needed help. That I couldn't give him.

I walk over to my window and look across to his house, the light in his bedroom is on and I see a figure in the window. Must be Peeta. I quickly turn away and lay on my bed.

Life is too much stress. But, if they knew it was going to busy, they would've given me a guide book or something. But it's a risk. I'm taking the biggest risk of all because I'm in love with a boy that is too stubborn to understand what's right under his nose.

I put the pillow over my face and groan, irritated. This sucks.

Peeta Mellark, why did you make the mistakes you did? It would be so much easier if you didn't.

Then I wouldn't have the urge to love you more..

* * *

**Did you like it? Now, don't review and tell me this shit is too short. It's the same words and shit as the other stuff. That made me mad. But anywaysss. **

**I just got asked out by like, the love of my life, and the future of this story might be what you least expected. (: I'm looking forward to giving it a twist at the end.  
**

**So, just review. Give me them lovely reviews that I love so much.  
**

**Not making this long but just remember, review because they make me happy.  
**

**Lots of unexpected love,  
**

**CP  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. (: **

**How is every one doing? I'm doing fantastic, thanks for not asking. :D I've had a strange amazing past couple of days. **

**But, don't let your parents tell you that the computer distracts you from doing your homework. Because, I'm always on the computer, maybe not always writing, but I'm always on it, and I've gotten all my homework finished and I passed the first semester. :D Cheers for me!  
**

**But, something strange happened yesterday. I was on Facebook talking to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, then, all of a sudden, it won't let me send the message because it said that he has blocked me. Let me tell you, I was beyond pissed. Now I felt like Katniss. Both of us losing our best friends because of their stupid mistakes. But, I knew his Facebook information, so I hacked his account, and he was talking to someone about me. I was even more pissed! Do you know how horrible I felt? But then he goes and asks my best friend that's a girl, what's wrong with me. Like he doesn't know!? Omg, let me stop rambling. I needed to let someone know that because my mom said that he likes me, and my dad shook his head and ignored me. But, I needed to let you all know that.  
**

**Anyways, enough of the rambling. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and even for the new followers that have been joining this story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be left in this story, maybe 20 or so in total, so this story will soon be over. Some of you may be completely pissed with what I have planned for the ending of this story, (Got it from a movie I watched earlier). I'm pretty sure you all will love it though even if some of you might be pissed, you're still going to love the ending. If not like it. (:  
**

**Chapter POV? Hmm, I'm feeling awkward today. I'm not sure how that has anything to do with this story, but I'll pick Peeta since Katniss was last chapter and you just want to hear what the poor boy has to tell us today!  
**

**Enjoy the mother flipping story, guys! :D**

* * *

Today was Thanksgiving. I wasn't looking forward to it. Because my parents decided to invite Katniss and her family over. Plus Finnick and his family. Finnick and I weren't on speaking terms, but I don't want to plan on murdering him anymore. At least not as much as before.

"Peeta, you look very handsome." My mother walks over to me and fixes my collar.

"Thanks." I give her a small smile and we both stop when we hear the doorbell.

"Fantastic. Someones here." She smiles wide. She's perky today. Must because we're all together as a family.

I feel the fall breeze drift into the living room when she opens the door. I make my way to the door and am greeted by the small spread across Katniss' face. It fades once she lays her eyes on me.

"Katniss." I nod my head, walking over to her, taking her coat from her and hanging it up.

"Hello." She doesn't look at me in the eyes. She's going to keep her distance. This is how it's going to be? Her greeting me from afar. If I can even get there. She only said hello because it's a family get together. Great. _Slow, baby steps, Peeta. _

"Mmm, that food smells so good!" Prim sighs happily, grabbing onto her sisters arm. Katniss looks down at Prim and smiles.

"Prim, we'll be eating soon." Katniss whispers at her little sister. My mother interupts them.

"Yes, Prim. We're just waiting on Finnick and his family." I could see from the corner of my eyes that Katniss squints her eyes. "Shall we go into the living room?" My mother talking very properly, escorts us all into the living room.

Katniss, Prim, and Gale sit down on the couch. Her parents stand up. My parents go over to socialize with hers and now us kids are sitting down awkwardly. I try not to look over at Katniss, whose looking stunning in a red dress.

We hear a knock on the door after a minute and my mother excuses herself to go answer the door. We hear some chattering and then she walks back into the room with Finnick and his mother and father following right behind him.

"Peeta." Finnick nods his head, making his way over to my side. I nod back at him and glance over at Katniss. She's glaring between Finnick and I. And I want to punch him right then and there for making me look bad. Well, I already look bad so I don't know why I care so much.

"Let's eat!" My mother claps her hands and leads us all into the dining room where my father has just finished putting the turkey on the table. I have to admit, everything does look good, but maybe a little too perfect.

Much to Katniss' distaste, she's seated right next to me. I feel a little giddy, but I hide my smile well enough.

We all pray, and then we dig in. I'm stuffed after my first helping, so I just sit there, staring off into space.

"You could at least look like you're enjoying this." I hear Katniss whisper over to me. My eyes immediately look into her own and I know I'm weak.

"And you mean..?" I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"You look like you rather be eating a live turkey than sit here next to me." So, she's been watching me.

"You writing down notes or something?" I give a small hint of a smile.

"No. More like staring at you from the corner of my eyes." She gives me a smile, and I know it's real. This isn't a 'I forgive you' smile, it's an 'I'll get over it eventually' smile. I'll take it over her ignoring me any day.

"Good. I thought I was the only one. I've been watching you too." Her cheeks turn pink and then back to normal.

"Someone just can't help but stare." She teases, gently nudging my shoulder. I look at her and grab her hand from under the table.

"Everyone would be staring at you if there wasn't piles of food stacked on the table." She looks down and I can tell she's blushing again. "You look beautiful tonight, Katniss. You always do." I let go of her hand and turn back to focus on nothing. My stomach growls and I know I'm ready for another helping of food.

I can tell for the rest of the night Katniss is staring at me. And I say I do quite well with not staring back at her. Even though I cave about 5 times, but I end up looking right past her and check the clock that happens to be behind her.

When it's about 9pm, we decide it's time for desert. I've been waiting for this time all night. We all get one piece of pumpkin pie and a spoonful of cool-whip. I devour mine in about 30 seconds. Everyone finishes in about 5 minutes if even that and we all walk back into the living room, but I stay seated in the dining room.

When I feel like everyone has left, I look over and see Katniss hesitating to leave in the doorway.

"You coming?" She doesn't look up when she asks.

"Do you want me to come?" I stand up, slowly walking over to her. I see her head nod and we both walk out into the living room where everyone else is. I see Finnick in the corner of the room, looking down at his hands.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Katniss nudges my shoulder again and I give her a small smile and walk over to Finnick.

"Hey." I say when I'm standing next to Finnick. He looks up and gives me a small smile.

"Hey. Thanks for inviting us, bro. It's nice." I know Finnick means it. He hasn't had a real family meal in about 3 years.

"Don't thank me. You're still family. Whether I want you to be or not." A huge smile spreads across his face and we hug each other before I make my way back over to Katniss.

"Thanksgiving. Giving thanks to people who made you a better person." Katniss smiles up at me. I look at her curiously. "Thank you, Peeta." She turns and walks away, I'm dumbfounded before I start to walk after her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I grab her arm. She gives me a wink.

"You'll see." Then she leaves.

Gale and Prim follow after her soon after she leaves. Then her parents. Then Finnick and his family.

I wave at everyone when they leave, but I can't figure out what she means when she means thank you and I'll see what she means.

Katniss Everdeen, tonight was amazing. I just don't understand the things you say sometimes.

And, I am thankful as well. Because Katniss talked to me again. When I didn't deserve it.

* * *

**Now, no one can tell me nothing happened this chapter. Muahaha. This story is going to end quite nicely if I do say so myself. **

**Peeta and Katniss talked and it was a real conversation. That she herself, started. Peeta was doing well, and she slipped and talked to him. What do you all think about that?  
**

**Or, Finnick and Peeta's brotherly love? I think that was quite nice. This is why Thanksgiving might be my favorite holiday other than Christmas because you thank people for still loving you even after all the stupid shit they did. Which is why it's my favorite of all. Now, the real Thanksgiving is soon. And then Black Friday! Eeeps. I'm begging my mother to take me out that day. I've always wanted to go.  
**

**Anyways, just review my loves. Two or 3 more chapters left! Keep in contact so you don't miss it.  
**

**Love you all. Just remember to review!  
**

**CP  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lol, you all are actually funny. And I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter. **

**Onto better news. I have an update on that guy that was my best friend. Him and I made up the other day. BUT, not before his twin brother told me something very interesting. And some of you said that he likes me, lemme tell you this. Because I know I'm pretty sure I know for sure he does. His twin brother and I were walking yesterday home from school and I told him to tell his brother that he should come over later so I can forgive him after he told me a million times he was sorry. His brother said okay. Then it got quiet, blah blah blah. THEN, his brother is like 'He always gets mad when I tease him' so I say 'About what?' and his brother says 'Like when he tells us he's going over to your house I always tease him and I tell him I'm coming with him, and he gets really mad and is like 'DON'T COME WITH ME.' So, I decided to ask him myself if that were true. And, it was! But, I don't know what to think. Advice? I'm good at giving others advice but not myself. Weird huh? I'm rambling again. I really need to stop this. -.-  
**

**November 14; I feel so betrayed. So, let me tell you this story. I've been in love with my ex boyfriend for about 1 year and half now. We broke up about 5 months ago, and I had my friend speak to him for me because he wasn't talking to me, and he told her he doesn't want anything to do with anymore. So, when I went to school, that guy best friend I was talking about, he didn't ask me how I was or anything and my eyes were blood shot from crying. What kind of best friend is that? I know I'm rambling, but I have no one else to talk to so I figure I'd ramble in an A/N. Makes me feel better.  
**

**November 18; I broke up with my boyfriend because we weren't talking as much as I thought. But, my best friend and I made up completely! And today he took me to see the Breaking Dawn Part 2 movie and next weekend he's meeting my other side of the family. Not sure what's going on between him and I but it's getting pretty serious, pretty fast. Yurp. Craziness in Emily's life!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**

**This chapter is going to fast forward to Christmas. (: One more chapter left after this! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter POV: Peeta again. Hmm, yes, Peeta indeed!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, all." My father says handing me a couple of presents.

We exchange gifts, eat breakfast, and then we all split up.

My father goes to the shop to try and sell the last of what we have. My mother goes by the fire and reada a book. And I, I go outside and drink hot cocoa, watching the snow continue to fall.

My mother comes outside about 20 minutes later.

"Can you do me a favor?" She's holding a big party bag in her left hand, and an envelope in her other hand.

"Sure. What kinda favor?" I grab the bag, hand her my cup, and then take the envelope.

"Give these to them," She points over to Katniss' house. "And invite them to our New Years Eve party." So, she wanted me to go over to see Katniss. Well, it depends on who answers the door. Maybe Prim will answer it. Maybe she'll put in a good word for me.

I glare at my mother. "You're lucky I love you." Then I turn around and walk across the street to Katniss'.

When I'm staring at Katniss' front door, my palms get all sweaty. I turn around to look back at my house, my mother is staring at me and pushes the air with her hand to tell me to man up and knock on the door. And I do.

Just like I was expecting, Prim answers the door, smiling. She smiles at the big bag in my hand and invites me.

"We were just about to come over and get you." She giggles. Come and get me? For what?

"For?" I look at her curiously.

"Cause we have presents for you, silly!" She pulls me into the living room with the rest of her family and my heart jumps when I see Katniss looking at the fire like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Peeta." Her mother smiles at me. "We were just about to send Katniss over to get you." They were going to send Katniss? Ugh, curse my mother.

Prim bounces over to me and hands me a little blue box with a green bow around it. "This is from me." She then grabs my hand and pulls me over so I'm sitting between her and Katniss.

"Before I open this," I push the bag in the middle of the family. "These are for you." Prim sits next to the bag and hands everyone their present.

I hear a crack in their staircase and we all snap our heads to the stairs. A girl around Katniss' age walks down the stairs, rubbing her hands together. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?" She laughs. When she notices I'm in the room, she looks between Katniss and I.

"Annie, this is Peeta. Peeta this is Annie." Katniss introduces us. I stand up and Annie gives me a big hug. I wasn't expecting this.

"Whoa, it's nice to finally know that the boy Katniss has been talking about isn't made up." I chuckle and look at Katniss. She's glaring and blushing all at the same time.

"Annie, shush." Katniss grabs Annie's hand and pulls her so she's sitting down.

"Oops, was that a secret?" Annie shrugs her shoulders and crosses her legs under her. "Oh, presents." She puts her head in her hands and watches me. Just like everyone else it.

I open the blue box that Prim gave me and smile at what's inside. It's a pin that says 'I'm Peeta and I know it'. I smile and give Prim a hug. "Thanks Prim. I like it." She claps her hands together, obviously pleased.

"Katniss' turn." Katniss reaches over and hands me a big bag. I sit the bag in front of me and look at what's inside.

I look at Katniss and smile. "Paintbrushes? Paint? Everything art?" I ask her, surprised.

"I remember you talking to Prim one day awhile ago about becoming an artist. So, I'd figure I'd help you get there." I grab her hand and kiss it. Afraid of her reaction, but please when she smiles at me.

"Thanks." I push the bag to the side and I'm surprised when Gale puts a tiny bag in my lap.

"Just in case." She laughs and I squint my eyes at him. I peak at what's in the bag and hurry and throw it in the bag with what Katniss got me.

"What did he get you?" Katniss shakes her hand. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Condoms." Katniss quickly flicks Gale off and we all share a laugh.

"We didn't get you a present seperate, but we got you and your family one. Open it when you get home. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for them." Mrs. Everdeen says. I nod.

"Sure thing."

"Now let's open the presents Peeta got for us!" Prim squeals, ripping her present open. "You didn't!" She attacks me with a huge hug and I smile.

"What did he get you Prim?" Katniss pulls Prim off me and takes box with Prim's present. "Oh.. My.. God.." Katniss' jaw drops.

Everyone leans in, ready to hear what we got Prim. Finally, Katniss speaks.

"They got her a personally signed Taylor Swift autograph.." And all you hear are gasps and 'oh my god' and 'how in the world?' At least I know this Christmas will be a memorable one.

Prim reaches back over and reads the autograph. "Dear Primrose, you're beautiful. If any one ever hurts you, let me know and I'll write a song about them. Don't ever let anyone bring you done, darling. Have a careless life while you can. Love, Taylor S." I smile. I know this will put in an amazing word for me to Katniss.

"Katniss' turn." I smile at Katniss.

"Yeah, my turn." Katniss opens the box for her and smiles at the gift. "'I wasn't sure what to get you because you hate presents and we would be arguing about what I got you. So, here's 150 dollars to spend wherever. Love forever, Peeta.'" Everyone laughs and agrees with the note I wrote for Katniss. If she only knew what else I got for her.

About an hour passes on with Gale opening his present which was also a pack of condoms. And Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen enjoy their gift that my mother got them which is a weekend trip to the place of their choice.

I look at the clock and see that it's 3:00. I should be getting home to help prepare for dinner.

I stand up and put my coat back on. "I think I should be heading home."

"I'll walk you." Katniss whispers.

We both walk to the door and I make her walk me outside so we could have a private moment.

"I got you something." I mumble, pulling something out my jacket pocket.

"But, you got me," She tilts her head to the side when I pull out a velvet box that holds a piece of jewelry.

"Yeah, and I got you this too." I hand her the box. She opens it and puts her hand over her mouth, gasping.

"Peeta, you shouldn't have." She lifts the bracelet out from the box and I help put it on her.

"Yeah, I should have. It's a charm bracelet." She looks at all the charms. "A flower for that meadow you always talk about. P for Prim because she means the world to you. An arrow for Gale. An oven for me." I chuckle and look at her. She has tears in her eyes. I continue, "A lady and a man for your mom and dad. A mockingjay because they always fall quiet whenever you're singing. And a heart," I put my finger under her chin and lift her head. "To show you how much I do love you." I give her a kiss on her forehead and walk away back to my house.

Before I cross the street, I turn around and call to her. "Before I forget, my mother wants you to come to our New Years Eve party. Hope to see you there." Then I cross the street and into my house.

I take a deep breath. My mother and father come walking out and give me a pat on the back and a hug.

Oh Katniss. Open your eyes and see how madly in love I am with you. I know I do stupid things, but just open your eyes and see.

* * *

**Was that good or what!? Peeta is getting on Katniss' good side! It's only a matter of time before they get married and have babies!**

**Well, breaking the good news of tonight, next chapter will be the New Years Eve party, also, the last chapter of Wasted Memories.  
**

**This story was great while it lasted and I'm going to be crying because this story has become my life this past month and half or so. And I made some amazing friends during this story.  
**

**Now, I'm not going to go on and on this chapter. I'll do that next chapter when it's over and done with. But, again, if you're following me, you should know that I never keep my readers lonely. I have another story in the works and I'm going to be working on that story after I post this. Or maybe tomorrow.  
**

**So, just follow me and you'll never be without a story to read.  
**

**I do love you all. No matter if this story ends or not.  
**

**Love forever;)  
**

**CP  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**All your reviews made me cry. I never knew you all loved this story so much. I'm going to be heartbroken when I finally post this chapter up. But, this story will always be on my mind and in all our hearts. At least I hope it is. But, like I've been saying for the past couple of chapters, I never stop writing. There will always be another story waiting to be read. (': I hope if you continue to read my stories, you'll love them as much as this one. I would hate to disappoint you all.  
**

**So, for two chapters ago I got a bad review saying that they didn't like this story. But, that person was a Guest. If they weren't, lemme tell you. I would've yelled at the person. How could I get about 199 amazing reviews, and then one bad one? Did they think that that one review was going to make me upset? Well, it didn't. That person obviously doesn't know a good story when they read one.  
**

**I did shout outs on my last story to thank the people who reviewed for each chapter, but that took forever! So, I'm just going to thank each and every person (except to the hater) for reviewing my story. Whether you started reading later, or from the beginning, thank you. It's because of you, that made me keep writing. I would've given up if you all didn't review.  
**

**I'm not going to ramble like I've been doing, because I'll bore myself.  
**

**So, now the FINAL chapter of Wasted Memories.  
**

**I really hope you all don't hurt me for what happens in this chapter. (:  
**

**Chapter POV: Peeta once again. We're going to miss him. We're also going to miss Katniss but she's not important for this chapter. JK. Her POV is not important. Her words are. But Peeta's thoughts are more important. K I'm rambling. Bye.**

* * *

"Your tie is crooked." My mother scolded me.

"Ugh, who cares." She snaps her head up and glares her eyes at me. "Okay, okay. Obviously you care." She smiles and then pats my chest.

"I have a great feeling for tonight." She whispers. What did she mean?

"Watcha mean?" I eye her curiously. She looks up at me through her glasses and smiles.

"Oh, Peeta. You'll find out soon enough." What in the world is she going on about?

"You okay, mom?" She nods and walks away. I decide against wearing the coat because I don't think I'll be going outside tonight. Too cold.

About an hour later people start arriving. I see kids that I go to school with, but don't care to socialize with them. My parents think it's polite to invite the people you never socialize with. They might cook good.

I still haven't seen Katniss.

Maybe she never told her family about the party. But, I did see my mother talking to her mother the other day. So they had to talk about it. At least I hope they did.

I'm just about to walk up to my mother when I hear our front door shut. I walk quickly over to the front door and see Katniss and her family walk in. My draw drops when my eyes land on Katniss. She's wearing a red dress that stops right below her knees. A black pea coat, black tiny heels. She looks stunning.

I walk over to her and her family, and greet them. "Good evening. Food is all over the place." I say eying Gale. He chuckles and disappears with Prim on his arm. Katniss' parents disappear probably to mingle and it's just Katniss and I.

"Nice place." She smiles and I hold my hand out so she can take it. Which she does.

I walk her outback so we're standing on the back porch. She eyes the swing and I take her over to the swings. We were alone and no one could hear us over here.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Katniss." I swing her back and forth. I hear her mumble a thanks and then it gets quiet. I'm at a lost for words and I wonder if she's trying to plan in her head what she's going to say next.

She takes her jacket off and shoves her wrist in my face. I can faintly see something shiny sparkling in the moonlight. I focus and see that she's wearing the charm bracelet that I gave her.

"It's really beautiful. Isn't it?" She shakes her wrist and gives me a big smile.

"Just like you." She blushes then it gets silent again.

"Peeta?" I hear her whisper.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I go and stand in front of her.

"Of course." I nod.

"Well actually it's a couple of things." She gives a small smile and I still nod.

"Anything." I say.

"Okay, well.." She takes a deep breath. "Do you love me? And I mean honestly? Not like 3rd grade love, I mean, like.." She trails off.

"Katniss, I'm in love with you. Is that what you meant?" I chuckle.

"Yeah." She nods. I hug her, rubbing her cold arms.

"Why did you take off your jacket?" I continue to rub her arms.

"I wanted you to hold me." She admits, blushing again. Her blush is beautiful.

I check my watch and see that it's 11:54. "We should get inside. The balls about to drop." She nods. I help her put on her jacket and we walk inside.

For about 5 minutes, she's quiet. Then the big clock on the TV turns to 12:00.

I turn to Katniss, not knowing what to do. Then she grabs my face, and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. Finally when she pulls away, we're both smiling like idiots.

"That was the cutest ever!" Prim runs up to us and hugs both of us. "You two are.. Ugh!" Then she runs away back to Gale.

Katniss pulls away and I frown.

"Aw, what's wrong?" She pouts mockingly.

"I wanted to do that again." I cross my arms over my chest and turn away from her.

She comes up and wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"Peeta," She sighs. I turn around and look at her.

"Yeah?" I look at her curiously.

"I love you." I pull on her waist to me and our lips meet again. This time it isn't sweet. It's needy. We pull away about 30 seconds later.

"I missed you, so much." I whisper in her ear. She pulls away and sighs, looking down.

"This doesn't mean I want you back." She just broke my heart. Now I know what it feels like. To be broken yet still in love at the same time.

"Oh,..." I go and sit down on the couch. Katniss follows.

"Peeta?" She says sitting next to me.

"What?" I slouch my shoulders. She grabs my face and turns it so I'm looking at her.

"I was just kidding." A big smile spreads across her face and my draw drops open once again.

"That was not funny." I tickle her. She laughs and I keep tickling her.

"It was HILARIOUS!" She gasps. I stop tickling her and put my forehead against hers.

"It's my turn to ask you a question." She nods, ready for my question.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I'm thinking to the Aquarium." This time it's her time for her draw to drop to the floor. I know she's always wanted to go there.

"You don't gotta ask twice!" She squeals, hugging me.

"One more question." She nods again. "Where's Annie?" I didn't completely forget about her. Okay I did a little.

"Over Finnick's." I gag, disgusted. "Yeah, that's what I said."

We don't move from the couch the rest of the party.

I'm not sure what Katniss and I are right now. But, as long as she's in my arms, I'm as happy as can be.

* * *

**Aw! Well, that was the end of Wasted Memories. **

**Just, review and review and review.  
**

**I hope none of you yell at me for this ending. I've had it planned since the 5th chapter!  
**

**I truly do love you all. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't really long, but it wasn't meant to be long.  
**

**So, follow me and you won't ever be without a story to read.  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.  
**

**NOW, I'M GOING TO GO CRY MY EYES OUT.  
**

**Oh, but Happy Thanksgiving. Eat some food for me. 3  
**

**Message me if any of you need anything. (': Okay, I'm going now.  
**

**Love forever and forever and ALWAYS AND ALWAYS!  
**

**Emily. (CatchingPeeta)  
**


End file.
